Die Game
by EthanXel
Summary: [NaruSasu—BL—Chapter—Complete] Kehidupan sepasang kekasih yang berada di penjara. Terlibat dalam permainan mematikan yang melibatkan dendam, pengorbanan serta cinta.
1. Chapter 1

Awan mulai menggelap, matahari bahkan seakan menghilang. Seorang pemuda tan menengadah, wajahnya menatap ke langit. Setetes demi tetes wajah tan berbalut tanda lahir tiga garis dikedua pipinya kini mulai basah. Gerimis kecil kini mulai berubah menjadi hujan yang begitu deras. Pemuda itu masih setia pada posisinya, ia ingin lebih lama merasakan tetesan air langit yang langsung membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang. Disisi lain seorang pemuda _raven_ dengan _onyx_ sepekat malam hanya mampu menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ia tersenyun, senyuman yang bahkan begitu kecil sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

Saat pemuda _raven_ tersebut beranjak. Pemuda tan yang sejak tadi berdiam diri ditengah hujan mulai membuka matanya. Mata biru langit yang begitu indah. Kepalanya menoleh melihat kepergian pemuda _raven_ yang kini mulai menghilang dibalik tembok gedung bercat putih tersebut.

"Tunggulah aku, Sasuke!"

* * *

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : YAOI, Alur Cepat, Typo(es), etc**

* * *

**.Die Game.**

* * *

Derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema dilorong koridor berdinding beton tersebut. Bunyi benturan besi diiringi teriakan para manusia mengiringi pemuda tan tersebut melangkah.

"Kau hebat Naruto."

"Kau harus bertanding denganku setelah ini."

"Naruto-san, jadikan aku muridmu."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu seolah tak menggubris teriakan teman-temannya di hotel jeruji ini. Langkah kakinya mantap menuju ke ruang kesehatan dimana kekasihnya selama seminggu ini tinggal disana.

"Pagi Naruto-san, apa kau terluka?"

Naruto menoleh dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada seorang dokter berambut silver yang selalu menutup mulutnya dengan masker. Dokter tersebut terdiam saat kedua safirnya menatap tajam mata dokter tersebut. Seolah bisa membaca arti tatapan dari pemuda matahari itu, dokter tersebut mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Dia masih tidur. Mungkin satu jam lagi dia baru terbangun."

Tanpa menunggu Kakashi—dokter tersebut—menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto segera menuju ke ranjang tempat pemuda raven yang kini sedang tertidur disana.

Kakashi mengikutinya dari belakang dan berdiri disamping Naruto yang terdiam menatap sosok pemuda tampan yang kini masih setia memejamkan matanya. Mata secerah langit biru itu seakan meredup, seolah binarnya hilang dan hanya tergantikan dengan kekosongan.

"Dia beruntung kau datang disaat yang tepat. Lukanya cukup dalam, sehingga aku harus menutup luka yang ada di lehernya untuk menghentikan pendarahan."

Naruto masih tak bergeming, tatapan itu kian sendu. Bahkan kini matanya nampak begitu buram akibat genangan air yang mulai menutupi penglihatannya.

Kakashi yang mengerti suasana memilih untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Memberi sedikit ruang untuk kedua pemuda yang saling bertolak belakang tersebut.

Saat Kakashi keluar, sebuah cairan bening menetes dari mata biru langit si pemuda tan. Bibirnya masih terkatup rapat, namun air mata semakin deras keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya merosot hingga wajahnya kini sejajar dengan tinggi ranjang tempat Sasuke terbaring.

Kedua tangan tan itu gemetar saat meraih tangan pucat yang kini terhias jarum infuse di punggung tangannya. Bibirnya ia gigit sekuat mungkin demi menghalau isakan yang mungkin terdengar oleh penghuni lain ruangan tersebut.

Siapa yang mengira tubuh tegap yang dibalut otot-otot yang menawan itu nampak begitu rapuh. Tangan tan yang terbiasa memukul, membanting serta mematahkan leher itu bergetar hanya demi menyentuh tangan pucat dihadapannya. Mata tajam yang selalu menatap lawan dengan tatapan memangsa kini seolah tak berdaya hanya melihat tubuh lemah pemuda raven yang menjadi pemilik hatinya.

"Aku berjanji akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Meski aku harus kehilangan tangan atau kakiku sekalipun, aku tetap akan membawamu keluar. Kau bisa pegang janjiku ini, Teme."

Naruto bangun dari posisinya. Setelah mengusap kasar air matanya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Sasuke begitu lama. Seakan ingin menyesapi kehangatan yang selama beberapa hari ini menghilang.

Saat keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu. "Jagalah dia, sampai aku berhasil mengeluarkannya dari tempat jahanam ini."

Kakashi tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Ia hisap rokoknya dengan hisapan panjang sebelum membuangnya dan menginjak rokok tersebut hingga padam.

"Kau serahkan saja dia padaku. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah fokus dengan tujuanmu." Ucapnya seraya menepuk bahu pemuda pirang tersebut.

Naruto menoleh kearah Kakashi dan tersenyum sekilas. Dalam hati ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter berambut silver tersebut karena telah membantu menjaga pemilik hatinya.

.

* * *

**.Die Game.**

* * *

.

"Bunuh dia! Patahkan lehernya."

"Kalahkan dia, Naruto."

Suara jerit para nara pidana saling berhsahut-sahutan di pinggir lapangan yang diberi batas oleh pagar kawat yang mengelilinginya. Seorang pejabat kepolisian serta kepala sipir yang melihat dari tribun lantai satu hanya menyeringai melihat pertandingan hidup mati dua Napi dibawahnya.

Sosok pirang nampak mendominasi, tubuhnya hanya luka lecet dibeberapa bagian. Berbeda sekali dengan lawannya yang bahkan untuk berdiri saja sudah kepayahan.

_**Brukk—**_

Satu pukulan keras menyebabkan pemuda berambut hitam panjang tersebut tumbang. Seorang Napi lain yang bertugas sebagai wasit mengangkat tangan kanan Naruto, bertanda bahwa ia telah memenangkan pertandingan kali ini.

"Selesaikan itu." Danzo—Komisaris Tinggi Kepolisian Konoha—beranjak dari kursinya setelah membisikan sesuatu pada seorang sipir yang sejak tadi mengawasi pertandingan disampingnya.

Sipir bernama Kankuro itu memberi kode pada rekannya yang ada dibawah. Dan tiba-tiba sorak-sorak para penonton kembali terdengar.

"Kau harus menyelesaikannya, Uzumaki." Wasit pertandingan yang juga seorang napi bernama Sai itu membisikan sesuatu pada Naruto. Sai merupakan seorang mata-mata Danzo yang memang menyamar sebagai seorang Napi jadi tak ada yang heran jika selama ini Sai tidak pernah terlibat permainan sama sekali.

Naruto menatap Sai tajam. Tentu saja ia menolak melakukannya. Setiap Naruto menang, lawannya masih bernyawa. Meski pada akhirnya kebanyakan dari mereka akan mati juga karena kondisinya yang kritis. Namun kali ini disuruh menyelesaikannya langsung dihadapan semua orang. Tidak! Naruto tak sekejam itu. Disini ia hanya seorang pemain yang melakukannya perannya demi seseorang.

Sai menyadari sepertinya Naruto tak mau menyelesaikan pertandingannya, ia menatap keatas. Naruto yang bingung pun mengikuti arah pandang Sai. Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di ujung lapangan dengan ditemani Kakashi. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto seakan ingin meledak. Seorang Napi bertubuh tinggi besar yang pernah ia kalahkan sebelumnya telah menyeringai dibelakang Sasuke dan Kakashi.

"Selesaikan Naruto atau akan terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia menatap tajam Sai untuk kesekian kalinya. Sungguh Naruto sangat membenci pemuda yang mirip Sasukenya tersebut. Kedua tangannya sudah gatal ingin mematahkan lehernya agar pemuda itu tak mampu lagi menampilkan senyum palsu yang begitu menjijikan di matanya.

Naruto tak punya pilihan. Ia segera membalikan tubuhnya begitu melirik Juugo yang nampaknya sudah siap mencelakai Sasuke. Disisi lain ia juga tak tega begitu melihat Haku yang kini berusaha untuk bangkit dengan mata setengah tertutup. Wajahnya sudah berlumuran darah akibat pukulan Naruto. Dan saat Juugo mengangkat sebuah pisau hendak menusuk punggung Sasuke, Naruto dengan cepat berlari memiting leher Haku yang berhasil berdiri kepayahan.

_**Clekk—**_

Dengan sekali gerakan bunyi patahan tulang menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menghiasi lapangan sebelum sorak-sorak penonton kembali terdengar.

_'Maafkan aku.. Kau boleh membunuhku di Neraka nanti.'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Sai tersenyum senang, sedangkan Juugo sudah kembali ke selnya meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kakashi.

Sasuke menatap dalam biru safir yang kini juga menatapnya. Seolah mereka sedang melakukan pembicaraan lewat mata mereka masing-masing. Kakashi menepuk bahunya, menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke ruang kesehatan. Satu tetes air tiba-tiba keluar dari sudut mata Naruto melihat kepergian Sasuke.

Lagi! Naruto tak bisa menghindari permainan kejam ini, dan membiarkan orang terkasihnya melihat betapa keji dirinya.

**To Be Continued  
**

* * *

Enjoy it, Mina-san~ ^^

_January 21, 2015_


	2. Chapter 2

_Maaf telat update, mood tiba-tiba hilang tertiup angin. Berusaha mengembalikan Mood dengan dengerin lagu "Just Another Boy by Winner", yah saya tahu itu nggak nyambung sama sekali jadi jangan heran chapter ini rasanya(?) bakalan hambar. -_-_

.

* * *

**Chapter 2 :**

Hari ini Sasuke diperbolehkan kembali ke selnya yang ia huni dengan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke dikawal beberapa sipir berjalan menuju selnya hanya bisa tersenyum lebar menyambut kekasihnya kembali. Akhirnya malam-malamnya yang dingin itu bisa kembali menghangat. Begitu pintu sel dibuka oleh seorang penjaga, Naruto langsung berhambur memeluk Sasuke. Ia ingin mencurahkan kerinduannya yang selama seminggu ini tak bisa menjamah kekasihnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Suke!"

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan mulai menggiring Sasuke duduk di kasur besinya. Selama beberapa menit, Naruto membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sebelum kedua tangannya kembali merengkuh tubuh kurus disampingnya. Tak Naruto hiraukan luka di wajahnya yang belum kering bergesekan dengan seragam penjara Sasuke. Ia seolah tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, sehingga kali ini ia membiarkan tubuhnya yang berbicara betapa rindunya ia pada sosok _raven_ disampingnya.

"Si brengsek itu sudah berjanji jika kali ini aku menang lagi, dia akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya saat merasakan Sasuke tak merespon ucapannya. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah sang kekasih. "Kau akan bebas Sasuke. Kau dengar aku? Sebentar lagi kau akan bebas dari sini." Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan sebelum Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir tipis kekasihnya.

Setelah beberapa menit saling berpagutan mesrah, Sasuke melepas ciuman Naruto. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya lirih. Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang mencoba mencari jawaban jujur darinya.

"Ten-tentu saja aku akan ikut bersamamu. Kau masih ingatkan jika masa hukumanku akan segera berakhir."

Mendengar nada bicara Naruto membuat Sasuke menjadi sedikit ragu. Memang benar masa hukuman kekasihnya tersebut akan segera berakhir, bahkan tinggal menghitung minggu saja. Mengingat Naruto sudah menjadi pelanggan 'hotel' ini sejak lima tahun lalu akibat tindakan perampokan yang dilakukannya. Namun Sasuke masih merasa mustahil untuk napi sepertinya yang akan dibebaskan begitu saja, mengingat tindakan pembunuhan—yang dituduhkan padanya—tentu saja hukuman selama tiga bulan penjara itu terlalu ringan untuknya, bahkan dari yang ia dengar hukuman mati atau penjara seumur hidup telah menantinya.

"Oh, ya bagaimana lukamu?"

Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang terjadi akibat tatapan Sasuke yang seolah tak mempercayainya.

Berbicara tentang luka, membuat Sasuke refleks meraba lehernya. Lukanya sudah agak mengering dan hanya terdapat plester di lehernya.

"Jangan pernah menyakiti dirimu lagi, aku mohon.." Sasuke terenyuh mendengar kata-kata Naruto, tangan tan itu meraih jemari pucatnya yang kini meraba bekas luka di lehernya dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, namun segera mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar seperti biasa. Jadi itukah yang ada dipikiran Naruto. Ia mencoba melukai dirinya sendiri? Meski ia begitu tertekan setelah pembantaian keluarganya, belum lagi tuduhan pembunuhan keluarganya sendiri yang dituduhkan kepadanya, tapi kali ini murni bukan usaha dirinya untuk bunuh diri lagi. Dulu memang Sasuke mencoba bunuh diri. Bahkan berkali-kali ia mencoba mengiris nadinya saat ia sendiri. Tapi takdir seolah tak membolehkannya pergi dari dunia terkutuk ini. Ia selalu selamat dari ambang kematian.

Tapi, kali ini ia benar-benar tak melakukan tindakan bodoh itu. Apalagi sejak melihat kesungguhan Naruto untuk membawanya pergi dari sini. Entah sejak kapan, ia begitu menyukai pemuda matahari tersebut. Sasuke merasa malamnya yang gelap kini telah kembali terang sejak ada pemuda pirang yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya tersebut perlahan demi perlahan membawanya dari kegelapan yang menghantuinya.

Sasuke tak tahu pasti siapa yang melukainya, yang ia ingat seminggu yang lalu saat ia ke toilet, tiba-tiba ada yang memukul tengkuknya dari belakang hingga membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Saat terbangun ia sudah berada di ruang kesehatan dengan perban yang membalut lehernya. Kakashi bilang ia mencoba melukai dirinya dengan mengiriskan pisau kecil ke lehernya. Sasuke ingin mengelak tapi Kakashi kembali menyanggahnya jika pisau itu ditemukan dalam genggamannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, suke." Naruto berbisik lirih seraya mengulurkan lidahnya menjilati daun telinga Sasuke.

"Naruhh…" Sebuah desahan meluncur begitu saja seperti peluit untuk memulai permainan. Sasuke mengerti jika Naruto membutuhkan dirinya. Mungkin dengan memasrahkan dirinya dibawah tubuh Naruto seperti malam-malam sebelumnya tidak akan terlalu buruk. Anggap saja ini sebagai _reward_ atas kemenangan sang kekasih dalam usaha mengeluarkan dirinya dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Naruto yang paham jika kekasihnya baru saja keluar dari ruang kesehatanpun tak mau melakukannya dengan kasar. Untuk malam ini ia mencoba menahan nafsunya yang terlalu menggebu, ia tak ingin menyakiti Sasuke. Dan malam ini Naruto benar-benar akan memanjakan kekasihnya untuk merayakan kesembuhan Sasuke serta kemenangan beruntunnya.

"Lampu Off!"

Teriakan seorang sipir beserta padamnya lampu seluruh sel penjara menjadi puncak dari kegiatan mereka. Mereka bercinta dengan mesrah hanya disinari dengan cahaya bulan yang melewati celah jendela besi yang ada diatasnya, bahkan mereka berdua tak tahu jika seseorang kini tengah menyaksikan kegiatan dua sejoli itu.

'_Sialan Kau!' _batin orang tersebut.

.

* * *

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : YAOI, Alur Cepat, Typo(es), etc**

* * *

**.Die Game.**

* * *

Naruto tak bisa tidur setiap mengingat kejadian di kantin tadi siang. Ia berkali-kali menengok Sasuke yang tidur di bawah ranjangnya. Ia sedikit khawatir melihat keringat dingin membasahi wajah Sasuke yang agak pucat. Dengan perlahan ia turun—dari ranjang susun tersebut—dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke. Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya dan menumpukan kepala pada siku kanannya sebagai penyangga. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengusap peluh pada dahi pemuda Uchiha.

"Aku harus segera mengeluarkanmu dari sini." Ucap Naruto seorang diri karena Sasuke memang sudah tenggelam mengarungi mimpi.

Naruto menggertakan giginya tanpa menghentikan tindakannya—mengusap pipi Sasuke, bayangan seseorang yang ingin mencelakai Sasuke bahkan berani meracuni kekasihnya benar-benar membuatnya murka. Mungkin ia harus menyuruh Danzo untuk memajukan pertandigan terakhirnya agar Sasuke bisa cepat keluar dari sini. Ia tahu tempat ini terlalu berbahaya, mungkin orang itu mencelakai Sasuke karena dirinya. Mengingat sudah banyak lawan yang berhasil ia tumbangkan, tak ayal jika seseorang mungkin menaruh dendam padanya.

Namun sebelum ia memikirkan itu, ia harus bisa mengalahkan dulu lawan terakhirnya nanti. Naruto sedikit was-was karena lawan yang akan ia hadapi bukan berasal dari penjara yang sama, melainkan dari tahanan yang dipindahkan dari desa Kumogakure. Tentunya Naruto merasa ada yang janggal, entah rencana busuk apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki tua itu padanya.

.

* * *

**.Die Game.**

* * *

.

Pagipun tiba, suasana _hotel_ _underground_ itu nampak ramai. Ini hari minggu, biasanya para tahanan akan disuruh untuk bergotong royong membersihkan rumah bobrok mereka dikala senggang.

Sasuke yang kini sedang mencabuti rumput di halaman mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan beberapa orang napi dibelakangnya.

"Ku dengar ada tahanan baru hari ini yang akan menjadi penghuni sel isolasi."

Napi bermata bulat dengan gaya rambut anehnya mulai berbicara.

"Setahuku dari menguping beberapa pembicaraan penjaga, jika orang baru itu merupakan manusia terkejam, makanya ia harus dihukum mati namun karena ia kaya sehingga hukumannya diringankan." Lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan manusia terkejam?" Lelaki bertubuh tambun atau bisa dibilang gemuk itu menyahuti.

"Ku dengar sudah puluhan orang dia bunuh. Kabarnya dia bahkan pernah membunuh satu keluarga hanya demi penelitian anehnya."

"Maksudmu?" Chouji—pemuda gemuk itu menatap Lee seraya mengeluarkan makanan yang disembunyikannya dari siang kemarin.

"Sstt—jangan terlalu keras. Disana ada Uchiha." Rock Lee menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya.

"Memangnya kenapa?—Akhh kenapa memukulku!" Lee menjewer telinga Chouji sebelum berbisik sesuatu padanya. "Ku dengar keluarga Uchiha juga menjadi korban orang itu." Seketika itu pula Chouji mengerti.

.

* * *

.

**#** Seorang pemuda yang baru saja pulang dari minimarket terkejut saat menyadari Manshionnya dalam keadaan gelap. Setahunya kedua orang tuanya tidak menjalankan bisnis diluar negeri. Bahkan kakaknya hari ini memutuskan untuk cuti. Dengan penasaran ia menekan bel pintu Manshionnya, ia bersandar pada pintu tersebut sebelum merasakan sebuah dorongan karena pintu yang disandarinya ternyata tak terkunci.

'_Aneh.'_

Sasuke mulai mencari saklar lampu rumahnya, saat cahaya menerangi ruangan, matanya dikejutkan oleh kondisi rumah yang begitu berantakan. Perabotan seperti guci pecah dimana-mana, bahkan sebuah cairan merah yang ia yakini adalah darah berceceran di lantai keramik Manshion-nya.

Sasuke mengikuti arah darah yang mengotori lantai tersebut hingga menuju ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Sasuke menutup mulutnya begitu berhasil membuka ruangan sang ayah. Uchiha Fugaku terbunuh dengan luka didadanya, disampingnya Mikoto—ibunya—tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan baju yang terlepas dari tubuhnya. Sasuke berlari, mencari satu-satunya orang yang mungkin masih bernyawa saat ini. Namun begitu ia sampai di kamar Itachi, matanya sudah disuguhkan oleh tubuh sang kakak yang tergeletak di lantai dengan nafas yang tersengal. Ia menghampiri kakaknya dan terisak menyentuh darah yang terus keluar dari lehernya.

"Sa-Suke, ja-jangan menangis." Sasuke meraih tangan Itachi yang mencoba menghapus air matanya. Untuk kali ini Sasuke tak bisa menuruti perintah Itachi agar tak menangis. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menangis sementara orang yang begitu disayanginya tengah merenggang nyawa.

"Si-siapa—hiks—yang melakukan ini?"

Itachi tak menjawab ia justru tersenyum seraya menahan rasa sakitnya. Dalam tangisnya, Sasuke bisa melihat jika kakaknya itu sedang berusaha mencabut pisau yang ada di dadanya. Sasuke mengerti, iapun membantu kakaknya mencabut pisau tersebut. Dan setelah Sasuke berhasil mencabutnya, Itachi tersenyum seraya mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara. Sasuke tahu jika kakaknya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih—Sasuke bisa melihat dari gerak bibirnya yang begitu pelan. Sasuke menjadi semakin panik saat darah di leher serta dada kakaknya terus mengalir semakin banyak, ia ingin berlari untuk meminta bantuan sebelum tangan Itachi menahannya. Seperti Itachi tahu jika itu akan percuma, karena beberapa detik selanjutnya mata _onyx_ tersebut tertutup untuk selamanya.

"TIDAAAK! ANIKIII!" Sasukepun menjerit sekerasnya, meluapkan semua perasaannya. Apalagi fakta jika kini ia akan hidup sebatang kara.

Beberapa jam kemudian Manshionnya sudah dikepung oleh petugas kepolisian yang melaporkan jika kediaman Uchiha mengalami perampokan. Namun melihat tak ada barang yang dicuri membuat polisi terpaksa menggantinya menjadi kasus pembunuhan. Terlebih lagi saat mereka sampai, mereka sudah disuguhkan oleh pemandangan dimana putra bungsu keluarga Uchihalah yang menggenggam pisau di tangannya. Sasuke sendiri juga tak bisa membantah saat semua CCTV yang ada dirumahnya tiba-tiba tak berfungsi. Semua seolah telah direncanakan sebelumnya, namun berkali-kali ia menebak siapa pelakunya, Sasuke selalu menemui jalan buntu. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu jika selama ini dirinya hanya tinggal di rumah, _home schooling_, dan jarang berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. Maka Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saat ia harus diseret ke penjara atas tindakan yang sama sekali tak dilakukannya.**#**

.

* * *

.

Sasuke menbasuh wajahnya saat sampai di toilet. Ia mengepalkan tangannya begitu bayangan masa lalunya itu kembali menghantuinya. Seharusnya ia bisa melupakan semua dan memulai hidup baru dengan kekasihnya setelah keluar dari penjara. Namun mendengar pembicaraan dua nara pidana tadi pagi seakan memaksanya kembali mengenang kenangan pahitnya.

"Apa bayangan masa lalumu mengganggumu lagi?"

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang kini berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia mengenali pemuda murah senyum tersebut. Dia adalah Sai, Seorang Napi yang masuk setelah ia seminggu berada disini.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan. Apa setelah ini kau akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi?" Sai melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Dari pada itu… Apa kau tak ingin tahu siapa pembunuh keluargamu?" Tangannya tergerak membelai pipi Sasuke. "Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Sai menghirup leher Sasuke, mengendusnya layaknya anjing yang kelaparan.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sai agar menjauh darinya. Sai tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat mata Sasuke yang kembali dipenuhi oleh kebencian. "Terserah kalau kau tidak mau info berharga ini. Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran, temui aku di Pos Barat jam 12 malam nanti. Selamat tinggal, sayang." Sai akhirnya pergi setelah memberikan ciuman kilat di bibir Sasuke.

.

* * *

**.Die Game.**

* * *

. 

Sasuke berguling tak nyaman di ranjangnya. Kini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua dini hari. Ia sudah menemui Sai tengah malam tadi. Tentu tak mudah baginya untuk menyelinap pada malam hari, Sasuke harus membayarnya dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri—dengan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding hingga berdarah—agar ia bisa dipindahkan ke ruang kesehatan. Karena jika ia tidur di ruang kesehatan, maka akan lebih muda baginya untuk menyelinap serta menghindari Naruto yang mungkin saja akan mengetahuinya.

"_Putuskan Naruto, dan aku akan memberitahumu siapa pembunuh keluargamu. Kuberi waktu hingga besok siang untuk memenuhi syarat dariku. Kau tenang saja, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."_

Sasuke dilema, ia tak ingin memutuskan Naruto, tapi ia juga ingin mengetahui siapa pembunuh keluarganya. Apa ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya? Terlebih lagi Sasuke sangat tahu betul bagaimana perasaan pemuda _blonde_ itu padanya. Bukan berarti cinta Naruto padanya jauh lebih besar dari cintanya. Hanya saja, Sasuke khawatir jika ia memutuskan Naruto dalam waktu dekat ini, maka itu akan mempengaruhi pertandingan terakhirnya nanti.

"_Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi padaku, tetaplah kau disisiku hingga aku memenangkan semua pertandingan untukmu. Karena selama ini kaulauh keberuntunganku."_

Tidak! Sasuke tak boleh egois untuk saat ini. Meski Naruto melakukan itu semua hanya untuk mengeluarkannya dari sini, tapi keluarganya masih membutuhkannya. Membutuhkannya untuk membalas dendam agar mereka bahagia di alam sana.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto."

...

Disisi lain, dua orang lelaki berbeda usia kini tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Nampak sekali jika pembicaraan tersebut begitu rahasia hingga mereka harus berbicara di ruangan yang gelap di sudut penjara.

"Apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Kau tenang saja Uzumaki akan kalah dalam pertandingan terakhirnya. Dan anda bisa menahannya lebih lama disini."

"Ku kira kau akan membunuh satu-satunya Uchiha yang masih hidup, apa kau mempunyai rencana lain?"

"Tentu saja, aku ingin membuatnya semenderita mungkin. Agar penderitaan ibuku terbalaskan, sehingga ia bisa tenang disana."

"Seharusnya kau membunuhnya saja waktu itu."

'_Yah, jika waktu itu aku tahu ternyata aku mempunyai adik dari wanita sialan itu.'_

Ia menyeringai matanya menatap penuh kepuasan saat bayangkan Uchiha Sasuke akan tenggelam dalam penderitaan yang telah dibuatnya.

.

* * *

**.Die Game.**

* * *

.

Naruto mncengkeram tangan Sasuke begitu erat hingga desisan kesakitan keluar dari bibir Sasuke. "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu? Kau tadi hanya bercanda 'kan, teme?"

"Maaf, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berncanda Naruto." Nada bicara Sasuke kini terkesan dingin padanya. Naruto sedikit heran saat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba meminta putus darinya. Belum lagi ucapannya yang tak mau keluar dari pejara ini. Lalu untuk apa Naruto berjuang hingga sampai ke tahap ini jika semua yang dilakukannya akan sia-sia.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa? TATAP MATAKU JIKA AKU BICARA PADAMU SASUKE!" Bentak Naruto mencengkeram dagu Sasuke agar mau menatapnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa takut menghadapi Naruto yang sekarang. Selama mereka berdua menjalin kekasih, baru kali ini Naruto membentaknya. Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto intens. Ia pernah melihat ekspresi seperti ini. Ekspresi yang ditunjukan padanya saat ia mencoba mengiris nadinya sendiri. Ekspresi ketakutan sekaligus amarah yang begitu besar terlihat melalui sorot mata safir tersebut.

"Ada yang harus kuselesaikan disini." Sasuke mencoba menahan sakit saat kuku jari Naruto yang seolah menancap pada lengannya. Mungkin jika ia seorang wanita, ia akan menjerit minta dilepaskan.

"APA?" Sebuah bentakan atau lebih tepatnya kata-kata cepat yang menuntut agar Sasuke segera menjawabnya.

"Aku harus membunuh seseorang yang ada disini." Seiring dengan ucapannya, Naruto dengan tiba-tiba melepaskan cengkeramannya dan melangkah mundur. Mata Naruto yang penuh amarah kini telah berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut yang … entahlah, Sasuke sendiri sulit mengartikannya.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama, hingga membuat Sasuke bosan dan berniat meninggalkannya, sebelum … "Apa jika aku membunuh orang itu, maka kau mau keluar dari sini bersamaku?" ucap Naruto begitu lirih. Bahkan Naruto kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia tak berani menatap Sasuke. Namun ia tahu jika Sasuke masih bisa mendengar ucapannya.

Sasuke sontak menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia sedikit terkejut, tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Ia hendak melanjutkan langkahnya kembali sebelum suara Naruto menginterupsinya lagi. "Aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya seiring dengan Naruto yang kini menegakan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu dengan rahang mengeras yang seolah mengisyaratkan jika ia benar-benar akan melakukan apapun untuknya. "Siapa yang harus kubunuh?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Maaf jika ceritanya makin ngawur. T_T

Terimakasih untuk review nya, Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

.

February 05, 2015


	3. Chapter 3

"Siapa yang harus kubunuh?" Sasuke terkejut, pupil matanya melebar mendengar ucapan Naruto. Namun sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum pahit. Sasuke tahu Naruto rela melakukan apapun untuknya tapi ada satu hal yang masih belum terjawab dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. Siapa dirinya hingga pemuda _blonde_ itu rela melakukan segalanya? Mereka hanya bertemu tiga bulan yang lalu dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto selalu menolongnya dari usaha percobaan bunuh diri sebelum mendedikasikan diri sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya untukku. Cukup berpura-pura seakan kau tak tahu apapun jika kau ingin kita tetap seperti dulu."

Naruto memandang punggung Sasuke yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat seraya meredam emosinya yang bergejolak. Rasanya ia ingin mematahkan leher seseorang bahkan mencabik-cabiknya demi melampiaskan amarah yang mulai menguasai tubuhnya.

.

* * *

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : YAOI, Alur Cepat, Typo(es), etc**

* * *

**.Die Game.**

* * *

Naruto serta napi lainnya kini tengah menikmati makan siang mereka. Suasana kantin yang berisik membuat _mood_ Naruto benar-benar memburuk. Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya pun juga demikian. Pertengkarannya dengan Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa tak nyaman berada dekat dengan si blonde. Saat Sasuke ingin pindah duduk di kursi lainnya, sebuah tangan tan mencengkeram lengannya kuat. Sasuke menghela nafas, ia tahu Naruto masih marah. Naruto memang kini berubah menjadi nampak pendiam dari biasanya namun tindakannya masihlah sama. Tanpa suara ia akan selalu menyuruh Sasuke berada di dekatnya seolah ia tak mau terpisah sama sekali, bahkan Naruto tak segan melakukan dengan paksa saat dirinya berontak. Untuk itulah Sasuke mengalah, ia dalam diam duduk kembali pada tempatnya. Setelah duduk, Sasuke berniat memakan makanannya kembali sebelum suatu yang janggal terjadi. Suasana ramai kantin yang tadinya begitu berisik tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi begitu hening, membuat ia dan Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Dari informasi yang kudapat, dia akan menjadi lawan Naruto selanjutnya." Bisik-bisik para napi terdengar sampai ke telinganya, bahkan Sasuke yakin jika Naruto juga mendengarnya.

"Dia dijuluki killer Bee karena kemampuannya yang mengalahkan lawannya hanya dalam waktu lima menit."

"Yah, bahkan dari desas-desus yang kudengar tentang dia, setiap lawannya selalu mati ditempat dengan kondisi yang bisa dibilang sangat mengenaskan."

Baik Sasuke dan Naruto cukup terkejut mendengar bisikan para Napi yang ada dibelakangnya, dan semakin terkejut saat melihat orang berkulit coklat yang kini mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan mereka. Siapa dia? Apa dialah yang sedang dibicarakan para Napi lainnya?

"Yoo~ Man~ boleh aku duduk disini Yoo~ Yoo~." Ucapnya sing a song. Naruto tentu saja mengangguk seraya tersenyum canggung, bagaimanapun ia sulit menghilangkan kepribadiannya yang terlalu ramah tersebut.

"Tentu saja." Ucapnya penuh semangat seolah lupa tentang masalah yang dihadapinya.

"Yoo~ Man~ My Name is Bee Yoo~ and I'm a rapper wanna be~" Lelaki bernama Bee itu memberikan salam perkenalan pada Naruto dan tentu saja disambut hangat oleh si empunya.

Sasuke manatap penuh selidik orang dihadapannya. Ia seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan para napi lainnya tentang orang paruh baya bertubuh besar ini merupakan orang kejam. Wajahnya nampak ramah dan sedikit idiot seperti Naruto. Sial! Kenapa setiap memikirkan sesuatu otaknya selalu terhubung kesana.

"Dan aku Uzumaki Naruto yoo~" Ucap Naruto menirukan gaya Bee, namun detik selanjutnya wajah Bee sudah berpaling ke Sasuke dan melakukan hal yang sama. Meminta salam perkenalan dengan meninjukan tangan masing-masing.

Sasuke mengerti, iapun memperkenalkan dirinya. "Sasuke." Ucapnya singkat seraya menyendok makanannya tanpa ada niatan membalas salam perkenalan Bee.

"Yoo man~ kau cantik tapi galak." Naruto mengangguk menyetujuinya. Entah bagaimana bisa mereka menjadi cepat akrab di meja makan tersebut. Naruto seolah menampik informasi jika lelaki berumur di hadapannya kini adalah lawannya, meskipun ia nanti akan bertarung melawannya setidaknya ia masih bisa berteman sebelum mereka saling bunuh dipermainan nanti.

.

* * *

**.Die Game.**

* * *

.

Naruto tidak tenang dalam tidurnya, entah karena ia akan melakukan pertarungan terakhirnya besok atau hanya karena udara yang terlalu dingin malam ini. Besok adalah pertandingannya melawan Bee, itu artinya besok adalah pertandingan terakhirnya dan jalan untuk mengeluarkan Sasuke dari tempat ini semakin terbuka lebar, tapi entah kenapa ada sebuah perasaan tak tenang di hatinya, apa ia gugup? Mungkin saja, mengingat hal inilah yang selalu dinanti-nantikannya sejak dulu. Naruto memang tidak tahu seberapa besar kemampuan Bee bertarung, yang jelas ia harus memenangkan pertandingannya besok. Entah Bee tahu atau tidak jika musuh yang harus dilawannya nanti adalah dirinya. Naruto memang tak pernah membahas itu saat makan siang bersama Bee, ia hanya tak ingin bertemanannya dengan Bee rusak hanya karena permainan konyol tersebut.

Naruto membalik tubuhnya kesamping. Biasanya jika ia tak bisa tidur seperti ini, ia akan turun dari ranjang besinya dan tidur di samping Sasuke sambil memeluknya hingga terlelap. Namun ia sedikit tak enak hati melakukannya kali ini, karena ia masih kesal pada kekasihnya yang begitu keras kepala, meski harus Naruto akui jika kekeras kepalaan Sasuke berbanding 11:12 dengan dirinya. Berbicara tentang orang yang ingin dibunuh Sasuke, apa dia juga berada di penjara ini? Entahlah kenapa tiba-tiba saja otak Naruto mengarah kesana.

'_Sial!'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati begitu mengingat ucapan Sasuke yang tak mau keluar dari sini sebelum menuntaskan dendam keluarganya. Naruto benar-benar frustasi saat ini, ia tak akan bisa tampil prima jika hatinya tidak tenang seperti sekarang. Ia butuh Sasuke saat ini. Biarlah ia mengesampingkan egonya untuk sejenak. Ia sangat membutuhkan Sasuke untuk menenangkan dirinya. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun dan berniat turun dari ranjangnya dan tidur di ranjang Sasuke namun sebelum itu ia menurunkan kepalanya, ingin melihat apakah Sasuke sudah tidur atau—

_**DEG—**_

Mata Naruto membola begitu menjumpai ranjang dibawahnya yang ternyata kosong. Ia segera lompat dari ranjang tanpa menggunakan tangga yang ada. Ia panik. Naruto mengintip mungkin saja Sasuke bermain petak umpet dan bersembunyi di kolong ranjang. Meski Naruto yakin itu hanya pikiran bodohnya saja.

Nihil!

Sialan! Perasaan Naruto benar-benar buruk sekarang. Sejak kapan Sasuke tidak berada diselnya? Bahkan sejak tadi dirinya belum terlelap sama sekali, bagaimana bisa dirinya tak tahu? Lagi pula Ia juga tak mendengar bunyi pintu penjara yang terbuka.

Kepanikan menguasai Naruto, ia hampir saja berteriak pada penjaga untuk membukakan pintunya sebelum—

_**Kriett —**_

Pintu selnya terbuka akibat dorongan tangannya.

Tidak terkunci? Bagaimana bisa? Dengan panik, Naruto berlari keluar. Ia harus menemukan kekasihnya, perasaannya seolah benar-benar akan terealisasi. Naruto beruntung kondisi penjara yang gelap menguntungkannya untuk menghindari penjaga yang mungkin masih melakukan tugas jaga malam ini. _'Sialan! Diamana kau, Teme!'_

Sementara disisi lain, seorang pemuda raven berjalan mengendap-endap dengan menatap was-was sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya ia begitu gugup sejak ia meninggalkan selnya tadi, dan sekarang ia dibuat semakin gugup karena harus mengelilingi sel isolasi demi menemukan pembunuh keluarganya.

Sasuke ingin sekali mengumpati pemuda bernama Sai tersebut. Bagaimana bisa ia hanya memberikan kunci sel isolasi tanpa memberitahukan kepadanya nomor sel pembunuh itu berada. Jika begini sama saja Sai memperlambat dirinya untuk menghabisi pembunuh keluarganya. _Sialan kau,Sai!_

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sasuke mencoba mencari satu persatu pintu sel yang cocok dengan kunci yang ia pegang.

'_Baiklah, ini sel ke 78. Jika sampai malam ini aku gagal membunuh orang tersebut, kau harus menanggungnya Sai.'_

"Siapa disana?"

_**DEG—**_

Sasuke segera menundukan tubuhnya saat sorot lampu mengarah ke arahnya. Sepertinya karena terlalu emosi ia sampai menimbulkan bunyi hingga membuat penjaga yang kebetulan lewat menjadi curiga.

"Ah, mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja." Mendengar suara serta langka kaki menjauh, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia kembali memasukan kunci yang diberikan Sai dengan lebih pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara lagi.

_**Klek—**_

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar bunyi pintu tersebut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri-kanan, melihat jika situasi benar-benar aman. Dengan tangan gemetar Sasuke membuka pintu besi yang mulai berkarat tersebut.

Mata Sasuke memincing saat melihat ruangan isolasi yang begitu gelap. Beruntung masih ada sinar bulan yang menerobos dari celah udara ruangan itu, sehingga membantu Sasuke melihat jika ruangan pengap ini benar-benar berpenghuni.

Sasuke memincingkan matanya begitu menangkap siluet seseorang yang terbaring menyamping menghadap tembok, ia tak yakin dia seorang wanita atau laki-laki karena ia mempunyai rambut yang panjang. Tapi mengingat ini adalah penjara khusus laki-laki bisa dipastikan orang tersebut adalah pria.

Sasuke melangkah perlahan-lahan mendekati orang yang masih berada dalam mimpinya tersebut. Bau tak sedap menusuk indera penciumannya, pasalnya sel isolasi memang tak ada apapun selain ranjang. Bahkan penghuni sel isolasi tak diizinkan keluar meski untuk makan sekalipun. Bisa dipastikan jika ruangan tersebut pastilah sangat kotor.

Tangan pucat Sasuke mengambil sebuah pisau lipat kecil yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia harus menikam orang itu tepat mengenai jantungnya agar orang tersebut bisa mati seketika.

Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya, menetes hingga jatuh ke lantai dingin yang kini ia pijak. Nafasnya memburu karena terlalu gugup. Ia bersumpah, membunuh orang lebih membuatnya takut dari pada membunuh dirinya sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang ia bahkan berani mengiris nadinya tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang akan di deranya, tapi kali ini kenapa tubuhnya begitu tegang. Seharusnya ia berani, karena bukan dirinya yang merasakan sakit nantinya, justru sebaliknya beban berat yang merongrong hatinya mungkin bisa terangkat dan keluarganya yang berada diatas sana bisa tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya, ia hendak menancapkan pisau itu ke punggung pria tersebut, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba pria itu berbalik posisi hingga terlentang. Dalam posisi seperti ini Sasuke bisa dengan mudah menjalankan misinya serta membuatnya sedikit tahu bagaimana wajah pembunuh keluarganya meski dalam kondisi ruangan yang temaram.

'_Kau akan mati setelah ini!' _teriaknya dalam hati diiringi dengan gerakan tangan yang mengarah tepat ke jantung si pria.

_**Jleb—**_

Sebuah jeritan tertahanpun terdengar. Mata yang tadinya tertidur kini terbuka, mengerjap bingung saat meliat siluet seseorang yang berdiri disamping ranjangnya. Pria tersebut meringis kesakitan memegangi dadanya yang terasa ngilu, hingga saat tangannya memegang dada kirinya, barulah ia tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tertancap disana. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya susah payah menahan nafas yang kian memutus.

"Pergilah kau ke neraka bajingan." Desis Sasuke pelan. Sasuke mencabut kembali pisau kecil tersebut hingga darah mengotori kedua tangannya. Ia harus menghilang dari sana dan menghilangkan bukti atas perbuatan kejinya. Namun saat berlari keluar tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabraknya—atau lebih tepatnya dirinyalah yang menabrak orang tersebut.

_**Brukk—**_

Tubuh mereka terjatuh dalam posisi duduk, mereka saling mengeluh sebelum keduanya saling bertatap muka. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang terkejut melihat orang yang ditabraknya, karena orang itu juga nampaknya tak kalah terkejutnya dari pada Sasuke.

"Na—Naruto.." Lirih Sasuke tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto berada disini? Sepertinya Sasuke lupa jika dirinya tak mengunci selnya lagi setelah keluar dari sana.

Naruto tentu saja terkejut bukan main melihat orang yang begitu dikhawatirkannya kini berada tepat dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang berlumuran darah.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya saat melihat Naruto yang kini menatapnya tajam, apalagi saat mata biru sapphire itu mengarah ke kedua tangannya.

"Ak-aku telah membunuhnya…" Ucapnya lirih dengan kedua tangan gemetar yang diperlihatkan kepada kekasihnya disertai mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tidak! Ini tidak benar, seharusnya ia tertawa senang karena berhasil membunuh orang tersebut, bukan malah sebaliknya. Apa ia kini menyesal karena telah membunuh orang tersebut ataukah karena Naruto melihatnya dalam kondisi mengerikan seperti ini?

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, seakan sulit untuk ia gerakan. Fakta jika kini ia benar-benar seorang pembunuh—Persis seperti apa yang sudah dituduhkan kepadanya—membuat otak serta tubuhnya seakan tak bekerja, seharusnya ia lari tanpa peduli akan Naruto yang sudah memergokinya berbuat keji, seharusnya ia tak terdiam disini dan seharusnya ia tak perlu setakut ini dihadapan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ak-aku berhasil membun—" ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat sebuah tarikan kuat menyergap tubuhnya. Pelukan erat dilakukan Naruto untuk menenangkan kekasihnya. Sasuke terdiam, dengan tubuh gemetarnya ia mencoba mencari pegangan. Kedua tangannya yang telah kotor itu mencengkeram erat baju tahanan Naruto.

Naruto tahu jika ini bukanlah yang diharapkan oleh sang kekasih. Meski dirinya adalah orang luar bagi Sasuke, namun Naruto tahu betul apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda tersebut dalam sifat dingin serta diamnya. Bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang Naruto tahu seperti apa Sasuke melebihi diri Sasuke sendiri.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak peduli pada pakaiannya yang mungkin saja akan ikut ternoda oleh darah orang yang berhasil dibunuh kekasihnya.

Pandangan Naruto kini tertuju pada pisau kecil yang sempat disembunyikan dibawah bantalnya kini tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuh mereka. Betapa bodohnya ia sampai tak menyadari jika pisau yang dulunya digunakan Sasuke untuk menyakiti dirinya telah berhasil dicuri kembali oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Ia sudah lalai menyembunyikan benda-benda yang mungkin membahayakan bagi kekasihnya.

_**Tap— **_

_**Tap—**_

_**Tap—**_

Deru suara langkah kaki menyentak tubuh Naruto. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari mengambil pisau yang penuh darah tersebut sebelum sebuah cahaya menyorot tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan benda itu!" teriak seorang penjaga. Tubuh Naruto menegang. Mereka sudah ketahuan, jika begini ia tak bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke apalagi mengeluarkannya dari sini. Ditengah situasi yang menghimpitnya, Naruto mencoba melirik kearah kekasihnya. Disana, Sasuke hanya terdiam dalam posisinya dengan kepala menunduk, seolah dia pasrah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

'_Sial!'_ umpat Naruto dalam hati. Otaknya terus menerus mencoba menemukan rencana dalam situasi genting seperti ini, namun disaat sedarurat ini kenapa otaknya yang lambat ini seolah kosong. _'Dasar tak beguna!'_ ejeknya pada diri sendiri.

"Ku ulangi sekali lagi, menjauh dari benda itu dan serahkan dirimu!" teriak sipir itu kembali.

"Pak, tahanan sel isolasi nomor 78 ditemukan tewas dengan luka tusukan di dadanya." Salah satu sipir penjaga melapor pada rekannya. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk segera menerjang pisau tersebut dan berlari kearah Sasuke hingga …

"Lepaskan senjata kalian, atau dia akan terluka." Sasuke cukup terkejut saat dirinya dipaksa berdiri dengan Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya, mengarahkan pisau ke leher jenjangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" seorang dokter yang kebetulan akan pulang setelah menjalankan kewajibannya tak sengaja berhenti dan membalikan arah saat mendengar keributan di ruang isolasi yang kebetulan dekat dengan kliniknya.

"Naruto! Sasuke?" Kakashi menatap bingung pemandangan yang ada di depannya kini. Apa yang sedang sepasang kekasih itu lakukan? Apa saat ini mereka sedang melakukan sebuah drama dengan menyandera kekasih sendiri? Baiklah ini sama sekali tak lucu, apalagi saat beberapa sipir lainnya mulai berdatangan dengan mengarahkan senjata mereka ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan padaku tentang ini?" Kakashi mencoba untuk tidak panik saat melihat Naruto semakin menekankan pisau tersebut ke leher Sasuke. Demi apapun, dia sudah pernah menjahit luka di leher si raven, jangan sampai itu terjadi lagi.

"Jangan mendekat, atau dia akan kubunuh." Bentak Naruto saat melihat beberapa petugas mulai mendekatinya dengan senjata ditangan mereka.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan menyakitinya." Ucap salah satu petugas yang ada disana. Ia tahu betul bagaimana hubungan si blonde dan si raven, tentunya ini hanya gertakan saja.

"Akhh!" Semua petugas yang disana terkejut mendengar lirih kesakitan Sasuke. Darah sedikit merembes dari lehernya.

Sial! Rupanya si blonde tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Kakashi yang berada disana ikut tercengang. Ia yakin Naruto tak akan melakukan itu pada Sasuke, namun pemandangan di depannya seolah menampik pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe? Lepaskan aku dan biarkan mereka membawaku." Lirih Sasuke saat Naruto menyeretnya menjauh dari para petugas yang ingin mengepung mereka.

"Kirimkan lagi team bantuan ke sel utara!" Teriak salah seorang sipir.

Meski sudah berada agak jauh dari petugas, Naruto masih bisa mendengar teriakan sipir tersebut. Dan untuk kesekian kali Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, jika begini ia tak bisa menyelamatkan Sasukenya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, mungkin aku terlalu gila karena bertindak begitu jauh hanya karena orang sepertimu." Ucap Naruto seraya membawa Sasuke semakin menjauh.

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba si dobe itu berbicara demikian, apalagi melihat wajah bodoh itu yang kini tersenyum. Sasuke semakin dibuat bingung dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya. Naruto adalah orang terumit yang pernah dikenal Sasuke hingga ia tak bisa menyentuh apa yang ada didalam pikiran kekasihnya tersebut.

Sasuke masih diam. Otaknya masih mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu hingga aku tak tahu tindakanku benar atau salah." Naruto memejamkan matanya, pisau kecil yang ia arahkan di leher Sasukepun kini sudah turun. Naruto menundukan wajahnya, telinga semakin bisa mendengar jumlah langkah kaki terburu-buru yang sudah dipastikan menuju ke arahnya saat ini.

"Tapi…" Naruto segera membuka matanya, meatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu yang begitu menyakitkan. Saat itulah sebuah cairan bening menetes membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak melihatnya. Naruto menangis. Apa itu karenanya? Apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga membuat orang seperti Naruto yang selalu ceria itu menangis?

"Aku tak peduli jika tindakanku ini salah. Karena yang terpenting bagiku adalah dirimu." Sasuke tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat melihat bola mata secerah awan di langit tersebut basah. Disituasi seperti ini kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto berbicara seperti itu. Melihat air mata Naruto semakin banyak mengalir, membuat tubuhnya tergerak sendiri untuk memeluknya. Apa ia sudah melakukan tindakan yang begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat pemuda dihadapannya ini menangis? Baru kali ini Sasuke merasakan sesak melihat air mata seseorang. Dan betapa bodoh dirinya, disaat seperti ini dia baru sadar jika mungkin Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang begitu tulus mencintainya di dunia ini.

"Kau sudah dikepung dan tak bisa lari kemapaun tuan Uzumaki, lepaskan dia dan angkat tanganmu!" Peringat salah satu petugas. Kini hampir dua puluh petugas mengepung tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri.

Kakashi yang baru sampai disana, berusaha menyerobot kepungan yang kini mengelilingi Naruto dan Sasuke. "Naruto…" Ucap Kakashi lirih. Dalam hati ia mengumpati nama Naruto berkali-kali. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti akan situasi yang ada dihadapannya kini. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menyakiti Sasuke? Apalagi tadi ia tak sengaja mendengar jika ada seorang penghuni sel yang mati, apakah Naruto yang melakukannya? Dalam situasi seperti ini otaknya yang biasanya lancar seolah _blank_ seketika.

Naruto menatap sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh yang telah mengelilinginya. Naruto tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai dari balik pundak Sasuke. Kakashi semakin dibuat bingung saat mata Naruto kini menatapnya intens, hingga membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah—karena tak mengerti. Apalagi senyumannya itu, apakah pemuda itu waras tersenyum dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kakashi!"

Tubuh Kakashi terlonjak begitu mendengar teriakan Naruto, semua petugas yang ada disanapun demikian, ia tak tahu apa rencana Naruto selanjutnya, sehingga beberapa dari mereka—petugas kepolisian—mendekatkan diri pada Kakashi, mencoba melindunginya dari tindakan Naruto yang tidak mereka inginkan.

"TANGKAP INI!"

Sontak semua terkejut, begitu pula Kakashi saat melihat Naruto yang mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke arahnya.

_**Grab—**_

Seiring dengan gerakan Kakashi yang berhasil menangkap tubuh Sasuke, sebuah pukulan diterima Naruto ditengkuknya hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tubuh Sasuke merosot kebawah, Kakashi berusaha menangkapnya agar tak membentur lantai yang dipijaknya saat ini.

"Naruhh…" Sebuah desisan lirih menyentak kesadaran Kakashi untuk berpaling pada pemuda raven yang kini ia topang tubuhnya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat sebuah luka tusukan tepat di perut si raven.

"Angkat kedua tanganmu!" Naruto dengan patuh mengangkat kedua tangannya, tubuhnya dipaksa berdiri oleh beberapa petugas, mungkin setelah ini dirinyalah yang menjadi penghuni sel isolasi selanjutnya.

Naruto tersenyum penuh luka saat Kakashi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak suka sekaligus penuh tanya. "Tolong jaga dia…" lirih Naruto seraya memberikan senyuman getir saat melihat onyx yang selalu menghipnotisnya itu mulai menutup.

Sasuke sama sekali tak merasakan sakit pada daerah perutnya. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika Naruto telah menusuknya dengan pisau yang ia gunakan untuk menusuk pembunuh keluarganya, yang Sasuke rasakan hanyalah sakit di hatinya. Baru pertama kali ini ia merasakan sakit seperti ini, dadanya seakan dihimpit batuan besar melihat tatapan sendu Naruto. Tubuhnya seakan melemas dengan mata yang begitu berat untuk ia buka. Sebelum kegelapan benar-benar menguasai kesadarannya, Sasuke bisa melihat tubuh Naruto yang digiring oleh beberapa petugas menjauh—tanpa melepas pandangannya ke arahnya. Entah itu hanya halusinasinya saja atau tidak, Sasuke bisa membaca gerakan bibir Naruto yang seolah mengucapkan—

"I Love You…"

"Sial! Bantu aku menyiapkan ruang operasi segera!" teriak Kakashi begitu menyadari Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Okay, ceritanya makin ngawur. XD

Bdw, maaf update nya telat. Terima kasih atas review kalian :D

Untuk update selanjutnya saya tak janji bisa cepat. Selain karena semakin sibuk, juga tergantung mood yang mengampiri. /\

.

February 19, 2015

Gong Xi Fa Cai


	4. Chapter 4

—**Die Game****—**

Kakashi memandang sosok _raven_ yang kini terlelap di atas ranjang, menatap tajam pemuda tersebut yang kini masih terdiam—tak sadar. Kakashi benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Naruto, bagaimana bisa dia melukai Sasuke—orang yang jelas-jelas ingin dirinya lindungi, belum lagi tentang kematian penghuni sel 78 yang mati terbunuh. Kakashi masih belum bisa mempercayai, jika Narutolah yang membunuh penghuni sel nomor 78 tersebut. Namun jika benar dia pembunuhnya, lalu untuk apa dia melukai Sasuke? Apa Sasuke menangkap basah dirinya yang telah berlaku kriminal? Ataukah jangan-jangan —Sial! Kakashi baru sadar sekarang, Naruto tak mungkin membunuh orang, ia kenal pemuda tersebut sejak pertama kali mendekam di penjara ini, jika memang Narutolah yang membunuh orang tersebut, dipastikan dia punya alasan yang kuat untuk melakukannya. Kakashi melepas jas putihnya dan menggantungnya asal, ia akan menemui Naruto di sel isolasi. Ia ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut pemuda _blonde_ tersebut, mungkin saja dugaannya ternyata salah saat ini.

* * *

.

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Alur Cepat, Typo(es), YAOI, etc**

.

* * *

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya. Ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari duduknya untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang kini berdiri diluar selnya. Tak perlu melihatnya, Naruto sudah menduga siapa yang datang menemuinya kali ini.

Tak tahan dengan keheningan yang terjadi, Narutopun memutuskan untuk membuka suara. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Naruto tersenyum simpul mendengar decakan lirih dari luar selnya.

"Kau masih bisa mengkhawatirkannya? Sulit dipercaya." Nada sinis jelas sekali tersirat dalam ucapannya, namun Naruto tak mau ambil pusing. "Dia baik-baik saja 'kan, Kakashi?" Naruto mencoba melunak, ia tahu pasti kenapa lelaki yang suka memakai masker tersebut kemari.

"Aku kesini bukan sebagai kurir untuk menyampaikan padamu tentang keadaannya, namun ada sesuatu yang perlu kutanyakan padamu—" Benar dugaannya, orang seperti Kakashi mudah sekali untuk ia tebak.

"Aku tahu." Naruto memotong ucapan Dokter yang sudah ia anggap saudara. Naruto beranjak dari posisinya, ia berdiri di depan celah kecil di depan pintu. Naruto tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia hanya tak ingin orang lain mencuri dengar darinya.

"Apa kau yang membunuh Orochimaru, penghuni sel nomor 78 itu?" Naruto terdiam, ia ingin menjawabnya namun ia tak bisa. Kakashi adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling mengenal dirinya, dan orang yang dengan mudah tahu apa dia berbohong atau tidak. Bukankah diam juga sama saja, karena Kakashi pasti tahu arti diamnya kali ini.

"Jadi begitu. Pengorbanan demi cinta, eh?" dengusan geli membuat Naruto menoleh. Posisinya yang sejak tadi membelakangi Kakashi membuatnya tak bisa melihat ekspresi dokter tersebut.

"Kau melepas maskermu?" kini dirinya yang tersenyum geli. Ia tahu betul jika dokter tersebut dalam mode frustasi atau serius, maka ia akan lupa memakai benda keramat yang selalu menutupi sebagaian wajahnya tersebut.

"Kenapa?" sepertinya usaha Naruto untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan Kakashi sama sekali tak berhasil. Kakashi masih menatapnya tajam seolah ingin meminta jawaban langsung tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Narutopun akhirnya mulai serius.

"Kau sampai sekarang tak bisa percaya padaku, eh? Seharusnya aku tahu dari dulu jika kau tak pernah bisa mempercayaiku, tapi—" Nada kecewa terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. "—berpura-pura seolah kau pelakunya hanya semakin membuatmu mendekam disini lebih lama."

Naruto tahu itu, padahal tinggal beberapa bulan lagi dia akan bebas dari tempat terkutuk ini. Ia berencana akan mengeluarkan Sasuke dengan mengikuti permainan gila milik Danzo, dan setelah itu dia sendiri yang keluar karena masa tahanannya telah berakhir. Hidup bersama Sasuke adalah tujuannya, namun kejadian ini diluar rencana. Naruto yakin tidak hanya bertahun-tahun dia akan dipenjara, namun bisa dipastikan ia akan mendekam disini selamanya.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, yang ku perlukan kau menjaga Sasuke untukku dan—" Naruto bimbang ingin mengatakannya atau tidak, namun ia tak punya cara lain. Kedekatannya dengan orang yang akan menjadi lawan terakhirnya besok kurang lebih telah membawa keuntungan tersendiri untuknya. Ia tak bermaksud memanfaatkan teman—sekaligus lawannya tersebut, Naruto hanya membantunya saja, meski disini ia juga mengambil keuntungan darinya.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada celah kecil pintu sel isolasi yang ditempatinya, seolah mengerti akan kode tersebut, Kakashipun mendekatkan telinganya. Naruto membisiki sesuatu pada dokter berambut perak tersebut. Kakashi cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dibisikan Naruto padanya, ia hendak bertanya apa maksud kata-kata pemuda _blonde_ itu, namun seorang sipir tiba-tiba menegurnya untuk segera kembali.

'_Sial!'_ rutuknya sebelum pergi.

.

▪•▪ Die Game ▪•▪

.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" Danzo bertanya pada pemuda dihadapannya tanpa berniat sekalipun melepas buku yang sedang ia baca. Daftar tahanan yang akan menjadi bonekanya nanti.

"Aku akan melenyapkannya dengan tanganku sendiri." Lelaki _raven_ tersebut tersenyum hingga membentuk _eye smile_, namun raut wajahnya tersebut berbanding terbalik dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal kuat.

"Kau tahu—" Danzo membalikan buku yang tengah dia baca. "—akibat kecerobohanmu, Uzumaki itu tak bisa bertanding besok." Rahang Danzo mengeras mengatakannya. Buku yang ia pegang sedikit kusut karena ulahnya. Ia begitu kesal, uang senilai jutaan _yen_ akan lenyap jika si _blonde_ itu tak terjun ke lapangan. Tak bisa bertanding maka dianggap kalah.

"Tuan tenang saja, Uzumaki tetap bisa bertanding melawan Bee besok, saya sudah mengaturnya. Anda jangan khawatir." Sai masih tersenyum, kali ini begitu jelas jika senyum tersebut begitu dipaksakan.

Sementara disisi lain, Bee nampak khawatir. Ia berkali-kali menyanyikan lagu _rap_ kesukaannya namun tak berhasil. Ucapan Kakashi tadi benar-benar membuatnya gelisah. Ia tak bisa mempercayai jika si Uzumaki itu bisa tahu identitasnya secepat itu. Jika begini, besar kemungkinan dirinya terancam. Bisa saja Danzo akan melakukan sesuatu padanya.

"_Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu jika kau mau mengikuti permainanku."_

Terngiang begitu jelas ucapan Naruto yang tadi disampaikan oleh Kakashi. Permainan? Ceh, bocah itu berani sekali mempermainkannya. Dia pikir siapa dia yang bisa membuatnya mengikuti permainan ala bocah tengik sepertinya?

"_Kau membantuku dan aku akan menjaga rahasiamu."_

Namun kalimat terakhir yang disampaikan Kakashi tadi benar-benar membuatnya bimbang. Ketahuan lebih awal atau mengikuti permainan si Uzumaki itu? Bee nampak berpikir begitu keras mana yang akan dia pilih.

"Bocah brengsek itu, aku pasti akan memberimu pelajaran karena berani mempermainkanku." Ucapnya seraya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

.

▪•▪ Die Game ▪•▪

.

Esokpun tiba, pertandingan yang sempat tertundapun akhirnya terselenggarakan. Uzumaki Naruto, tahanan sel isolasi nomor 265 nampak digiring keluar dari selnya. Kedua tangannya terborgol, lebih dari dua sipir menggiringnya untuk menuju ke lapangan.

Naruto menghentikan jalannya tepat saat berada di sebuah lorong yang menghubungkannya ke suatu tempat. Ia memandang sendu lorong tersebut. Ia ingin sekali berlari kesana, menemui seseorang yang sangat dikhawatirkannya, memeluknya erat hingga tak ada seorangpun yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Namun nampaknya itu hanya ada di imajinasinya saja.

Seorang sipir mendorong tubuh Naruto—memaksanya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Naruto menatap tajam sipir tersebut karena berani membuyarkan imajinasinya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya.

Naruto cukup terkejut begitu kakinya keluar dari gedung, ia berhenti tepat selangkah lagi ia sudah akan menginjakan kaki di lapangan. Ia mendongak, menatap matahari yang begitu gagah menyombongkan sinarnya. Apakah ia bisa seperti matahari tersebut? Berpura-pura kuat ditengah situasi yang mencekiknya kini. Teriakan tahanan lainnya yang begitu antusias menyadarkannya, sorak-sorak penonton nampak begitu riuh dan memekakan telinga. Disana, di tengah lapangan Naruto bisa melihat Bee yang bersedekap dada seolah menunjukan sifat angkuhnya yang begitu percaya diri jika ia akan menang hari ini. Seharusnya ia juga seperti itu, optimistik dengan apa yang sudah direncanakannya.

Naruto berjalan ke tengah lapangan, memandang Bee dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Sementara Bee hanya memandangnya penuh minat, seperti singa yang menemukan mangsa yang begitu lezat untuk segera disantap. Melihat reaksi Bee yang seperti itu, sedikit membuat rasa ketidak percayaan itu hadir kembali, apakah Bee menolak kerja samanya?

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak bocah?" Bee sudah mendengar jika Naruto dipindahkan ke sel isolasi karena tindakan pembunuhan."Sepertinya tidak." Bee tersenyum meremehkan melihat reaksi Naruto yang kembali bungkam.

"Mungkin selama ini aku adalah temanmu. Tapi saat di lapangan kau harus ingat jika aku adalah musuh." Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Tentu saja ia tahu itu. Ia cukup berpengalaman dalam mengendalikan suasana hatinya dan tidak menempatkan perasaan saat ia sedang bertarung.

Sementara disisi lain, para petugas sipir kembali ke sisi lapangan, mengamati pertandingan dari jauh. Borgol yang membelenggu kedua tangan Naruto pun sudah terlepas. Ia meregangkan ototnya sebelum menyeringai menjawab pertanyaan Bee.

"Kau tak perlu memberitahuku akan hal itu, Raiton Bee."

Bee tersentak mendengar panggilan Naruto untuknya. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa bocah tengik itu mengetahui identitasnya sampai sejauh itu.

"Kau—apa sebenarnya maumu?" Bee mulai terpancing emosi, ia benar-benar kesal dan ingin mencincang bocah dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain mengikuti permainanku." Tangan _tan_ tersebut mengepal kuat, sorak-sorak penonton yang begitu antusias membuat suara keduanya tenggelam ditengah lautan para napi yang kini menonton mereka.

"Sayang sekali, aku tak akan pernah tunduk pada bocah sepertimu." Begitu cepat, tangan besar itu begitu cepat mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto. Ia bahkan harus tersungkur karena belum sempat menghindar.

'_Sial!'_ umpat Naruto dalam hati. Ia tak menyangka Pak Tua ini keras kepala sekali.

"Jangan pernah panggil aku bocah, brengsek!" Naruto membalas pukulan Bee, namun itu sama sekali tak berarti apa-apa pada lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Sepertinya pemanasannya sudah berakhir, eh?" Bee menyeringai mengusap sudut bibirnya kasar sebelum benar-benar memulai pertarungan. Ia berdecih sebelum kaki-kaki besarnya berlari menerjang Naruto.

Pertarunganpun terjadi, berbagai umpatan dari pendukung masing-masing saling bersahutan. Naruto yang tengah dalam suasana hati burukpun sedikit kuwalahan. Ia tak menyangka Pak Tua itu begitu kuat, tapi bukan berarti ia tak bisa mengalahkannya.

**_Bukk—_**

Hantaman keras mengenai perut Naruto, bukan hanya perut yang terkena pukulan lelaki yang dijuluki Killer Bee tersebut, wajahnya bahkan terasa mati rasa menerima pukulan dari Bee berkali-kali.

"Dari mana—"

**_Bukk—_**

Bee kembali memukul wajah Naruto. "—dari mana kau mengetahuinya." Ditengah-tengah rasa sakitnya, Naruto menyeringai sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Bee. "Itu tak penting." Bee mengeram marah dan memukul wajah menyebalkan itu lagi.

Naruto tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku menawarkan kerja sama, tapi kau malah menolaknya."

**_Brukk—_**

Dan sebuah hantaman keras berhasil membuat tubuh Naruto tersungkur ke tanah. Dagunya menghantam kasarnya kerikil lapangan, perih kembali menerjang wajahnya.

"Kerja sama kau bilang?" Bee menginjak punggung Naruto. Membuat si empu kesulitan untuk menarik nafasnya.

"Dimana letak kerja sama yang kau tawarkan itu?" Bee semakin menekan kuat kakinya hingga membuat Naruto terbatuk-batuk menahan sesak.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia menoleh, menengadah ke atas—menatap tajam seseorang. Bee mengikuti kemana arah pandang musuhnya."Dia—" Bee menatap tajam Naruto dengan pandangan bingung. Apa maksud bocah tengik itu dengan 'dia'?

"—aku akan membantumu membongkar kejahatannya." Bee terkejut mendengarnya, jadi Naruto tahu jika Bee kemari hanya untuk menangkap orang itu? Bocah ini benar-benar tak bisa diremehkan, pikirnya.

"Kau pikir aku percaya dengan ucapanmu? Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh bocah tengik sepertimu?" Naruto menoleh, ia membalikan badannya setelah menyingkirkan kaki Bee yang melonggar, ia segera bangkit berdiri, mendekati Bee dan—

**_Bukk—_**

Sebuah hantaman keraspun diterima Bee hingga membuahnya sedikit merintih kesakitan. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Bee."Kau akan tahu setelah melihatnya." Seringai mematikan dari bibir Naruto benar-benar membuat Bee terpaku. Selama beberapa detik ia mulai menimbang ucapan Naruto.

Bee meraih tubuh Naruto, membantingnya ke tahan."Baiklah, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Untuk kali ini saja Bee mengalah pada seorang bocah, lagi pula ia ingat tujuannya datang kemari. Tak mungkin ia mementingkan egonya sendiri untuk merobek mulut bocah tengik itu.

Naruto menjegal kaki Bee, membuat lelaki bertubuh besar itupun terjatuh, menendang perutnya bertubi-tubi sebelum meludah disamping wajahnya. "Kau diam saja dan ikuti perintahku."

Para pendukung Naruto bersorak melihat idolanya unggul, Naruto tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya bak seorang _idol_ yang memberikan salam pada para _fans._ Saat matanya mengarah kepada Danzo, senyuman itupun berubah menjadi seringaian. _'Tumben.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati saat tak menjumpai Sai yang selalu berada di sampingnya.

Bee hendak bangkit dan membalas perlakuan Naruto. Seolah Naruto memiliki mata dibelakangnya, bocah _blonde_ itupun dengan cepat menendang perut Bee yang akan menyerangnya.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar Pak Tua?"

"Akh!" jerit Bee saat Naruto salah menginjak 'barang'nya.

"Perhatian semuanya!" teriak Naruto begitu keras, berharap para napi yang sibuk beradu argumen tersebut mengalihkan perhatian ke arahnya. Dan sesuai dugaannya, mereka semua terdiam. Kesunyianpun menyambut siang berdarah itu.

"Aku disini mewakili komisaris Danzo untuk bersuara!" Naruto melihat reaksi Danzo yang kini nampak menegang di kursinya.

Naruto tersenyum puas melihatnya, ia pun melanjutkan ucapannya kembali. "Seperti yang kalian tahu! Mereka para penegak keadilan cukup bersantai-santai menikmati permainan gila ini. Tak peduli akan pemain yang mungkin akan kehilangan nyawanya. Untuk itu, aku ingin memberitahukan kalian sesuatu, sesuatu yang hanya diketahui olehku dan komisaris Danzo yang terhormat, yang kini tengah menikmati _game_ buatannya dari atas sana. Hal yang menyenangkan bukan? Saat dirimu hanya duduk diam namun setiap hari kantongmu akan selalu penuh terisi uang!"

Naruto mencoba menenangkan beberapa tahanan yang kini mulai mengoloknya. Mungkin mereka mengira jika dirinya ikut menikmati hasil dari pertarungannya tersebut. "Tenanglah kalian, aku bukan tikus yang suka menimbun kekayaan ataupun kekuasaan."

Bee terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Naruto, begitu pula seluruh napi yang melihat pertarungannya kini. Mereka semua nampak mengikuti arah pandang Naruto yang tengah menatap tajam Danzo.

"Karena tak ingin dianggap sebagai anjing yang selalu tunduk pada majikannya, akupun memberikan syarat padanya setiap partisipasiku dalam _game_ ini."

Danzo yang sejak tadi mencoba tenang di kursinya mulai terbawa emosi. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan boneka—petarung terhebatnya tersebut. Namun Danzo yakin hal itu bukanlah hal yang menguntungkannya.

"Kami berdua telah membuat perjanjian. Jika aku menang 3 kali berturut-turut, maka beliau akan mengabulkan satu permintaanku." Naruto berjalan mengitari lapangan, ia sudah memberi kode Bee untuk diam dan tidak ikut campur dengan urusannya.

"Awalnya aku akan meminta kebebasan untuk seseorang. Namun kini aku berubah pikiran. Sayang sekali jika kesempatan emas ini hanya kugunakan untuk mengikuti sifat egoisku sendiri." Naruto bisa melihat jika Danzo mulai bergerak sekarang. Ia memberi kode kepada seluruh bawahannya begitu suasana lapangan nampak tegang. Para tahanan sibuk berteriak mengumpatinya, ada yang berteriak marah karena dianggap sebagai pejabat korup, mata duitan, bahkan beberapa lainnya yang sudah tersulut emosi mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menyerang si tua bangka itu.

"Untuk itulah aku mengganti permintaanku saat itu—" Naruto menyeringai semakin lebar melihat Danzo yang berdiri dari singgah sananya.

"Bagaimana jika kita merubah _game_ nya menjadi permaian yang lebih seru." Naruto kini sudah berada tepat di bawah Danzo, ia tersenyum meremehkan begitu dengan jelas melihat raut kesal lelaki tua korup tersebut.

Nampaknya beberapa tahanan tertarik akan permainan yang ditawarkan oleh Naruto. Mereka bersorak gembira menyuarakan agar Danzo menyetujuinya. Karena tak ingin kehilangan muka di depan tahanannya serta bawahannya sendiri, Danzopun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Tapi sayang sekali tuan Uzumaki, permintaan mu itu tak bisa aku wujudkan karena Killer Bee belum mati."

Si tua itu selalu saja pandai berkelit, pikir Naruto. Tapi Naruto sudah menduganya, secara tak langsung Danzo mulai masuk ke dalam perangkap yang sudah ia sediakan.

"Benarkah demikian? Tapi dalam peraturan _game_ ini, lawan tak diharuskan mati untuk meraih kemenangan."

Danzo bungkam. Bocah itu benar, karena sebelumnya seseorang pernah selamat dalam _game_ yang kejam ini—lebih tepatnya minta diselematkan olehnya. Danzo melirik orang tersebut yang kini bekerja untuknya, sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa menundukan kepala.

"Kalau begitu kita tanya pada Bee sekarang, apa kau mengakui kekalahanmu? Apa kau sudah menyerah pak tua." Seandainya saja Bee tak tergiur dengan tawaran Naruto, tentu saja ia ingin menonjok wajah menyebalkan bocah itu hingga tak berbentuk.

Naruto menatap tajam Bee, memberikan isyarat untuk segera menjawab pertanyaannya. "Yah, aku menyerah." Ucapnya memutar bola matanya malas. Bee masih setia terbaring di tanah, bermalas-malasan mendengar rencana bocah _blonde_ yang sudah mempermainkannya.

Danzo nampak begitu kesal, wajahnya memerah. Ia benar-benar ingin membunuh Naruto saat ini juga. _Bullshit,_ jika bocah itulah yang mengalirkan pundi-pundi _yen_ ke kantongnya. Danzo melirik Raikage, petinggi desa Kumogakure yang menjadi partner taruhannya kali ini.

"Apa kau tak ingin mengabulkan satu permintaan dari boneka yang selalu memberikan keuntungan padamu, Danzo-san?" Raikage sebenarnya ingin marah dan menghajar adiknya yang sudah seenak jidat menyerah pada bocah tengik itu. Namun ia juga tertarik ingin mendengar permainan seperti apa yang ditawarkan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, apa maumu." Ucapnya tajam kearah Naruto. Jika tak ada Raikage disampingnya, mungkin Danzo akan memenggal kepala bocah berambut _blonde_ tersebut karena telah mempermalukannya serta membuka aibnya selama ini.

"Permainan ini cukup mudah. Kau tak perlu mengeluarkan sepeserpun uang haram dari kantongmu itu." Danzo semakin mengepalkan tangannya mendengar hinaan Naruto. "Aku tidak memerlukannya, yang ku perlukan hanyalah waktu." Semua kini terdiam. Baik para napi serta para sipir yang nampak bersitegang kini memutuskan untuk ikut mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kuberi nama permainan ini _'Catch me if you can'_. Kau hanya perlu memberikan waktu pada kami semua, para tahanan yang ada disini selama satu jam untuk mencoba melarikan diri." Naruto memandang Kakashi yang sudah muncul di lapangan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya."Tentu saja kau harus memerintahkan para bawahanmu untuk berdiam diri selama satu jam tersebut. Bukankah ini menarik? Kami tahu kau selalu mengunci setiap sudut penjara ini hingga tak memungkinkan kami meloloskan diri, sehingga kau hanya perlu menggerakan sedikit dari anak buahmu untuk menjaga kami."

'—_sekaligus mempermudah transaksi illegalmu itu.'_ Lanjut Naruto dalam hati. Bertahun-tahun tinggal di hotel _under ground_ Konoha membuat Naruto mengenal betul seluk penjara ini. Dia tak hanya berdiam diri dan pasrah menjalani hukumannya, Naruto tahu jika beberapa sipir yang bertugas disini adalah komplotannya Danzo. Mereka juga menerima cipratan keuntungan dari permainan gila buatan lelaki tua bangka itu.

Tsunade—pemimpin Konoha—saat ini tentu saja tidak tahu tentang permainan gila Danzo. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usia senja itu mempercayakan urusan keamanan internal pada Danzo.

Para sipir kuwalahan menahan para tahanan yang kini mulai menggila mendengar permainan Naruto. Baik Bee maupun Raikage hanya bisa menarik sudut bibirnya sekilas setelah mendengar permainan yang Naruto tawarkan. _Catch me if you can_, huh? Seperti judul lagu saja, pikir Bee.

"Baiklah teman-teman. Kalian hanya punya satu jam untuk keluar dari sini. Manfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya sebelum kalian tertangkap lagi."

Sorak para tanahan semakin terdengar keras. Mereka berbondong-bondong mencari jalan keluar dari penjara itu. Para sipir penganut setia Danzo hanya bisa terdiam memandang atasannya yang tak berkutik sama sekali. Mereka harus menunggu selama satu jam untuk menahan para tahanan itu lagi, berharap saja dinding beton yang menjulang tinggi, gembok besi yang dialiri listrik bisa menahan acara kabur mereka.

.

▪•▪ Die Game ▪•▪

.

Naruto menghampiri Kakashi yang masih berdiri di sudut lapangan. "Apa kau sudah menyiapkannya?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku tak menyangka kau merencanakan sampai sejauh ini Naruto. Rasanya baru hari ini aku benar-benar mengenalmu." Naruto hanya tersenyum sekilas mendengar ucapan dokter tersebut.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa dia sudah sadar?" Kakashi mengikuti Naruto yang nampak berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kliniknya.

"Dia sudah sadar sejak kemarin, ia mungkin bisa mengikuti permainan gila ini meski dengan kondisinya seperti itu." Jawabnya seraya menghindar dari beberapa tahanan yang sibuk berlalu-lalang mencari jalan keluar.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu di tempat itu, aku mau menjemput Sasuke lebih dulu. Ingat! Jangan sampai ada orang yang menyadarinya sebelum aku melewatinya." Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke tempat yang sesuai Naruto perintahkan.

Sementara di sisi lain saat semuanya sibuk melarikan diri, nyawa seseorang justru kini tengah terancam. Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Saat terbangun, ia sudah menjumpai Sai yang memegang alat suntik yang diarahkan kepadanya. Tentu saja Sasuke berhasil menghindar, namun sekarang ia harus bersembunyi dari kejaran pemuda gila itu.

_'Kemana semua orang? Kenapa begitu sepi? Apa mereka semua sedang menonton pertarungan para napi?'_ batin Sasuke saat menjumpai sel-sel yang dilewatinya nampak kosong, tak ada tahanan ataupun para penjaga seolah-olah penjara ini telah dikosongkan.

"Mau lari kemana kau, Uchiha? Permainan ini semakin membosankan jika kau terus menghindar."

Sasuke mencoba berjalan tertatih-tatih memegang infusnya. Ia menoleh, melihat Sai yang hanya berjarak sepuluh langka darinya. Sial! Jika saja kondisinya tak seperti ini, mungkin Sasuke lebih memilih beradu fisik dari pada melakukan tindakan pengecut seperti sekarang.

**_Brukk—_**

Sasuke terjatuh saat sudah tak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar lemas, selang infuse yang sejak tadi ia bawa seakan tak berguna sama sekali.

Sai tersenyum lebar melihat raut ketakutan Sasuke. Itu adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah terjamah matanya.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu, brengsek?" Sasuke mencoba menyeret mundur tubuhnya. Orang di depannya ini benar-benar menyeramkan meski wajahnya selalu tersenyum.

"Mauku?" tanya Sai yang justru lebih kepada dirinya sendiri."Tentu saja kematianmu." Dan seiring dengan ucapannya tersebut, Sai mengarahkan suntikan yang ada ditangannya ke tubuh Sasuke.

"Pergilah ke Neraka, Uchiha!"

**_Brakk—_**

Naruto membuka kasar klinik Kakashi, ia ingin bergegas membawa Sasuke kabur dari sini sebelum waktunya habis. Ia begitu senang, setengah dari rencananya sudah berjalan lancar, tapi ia masih belum tenang sebelum tujuannya tercapai. Namun rasa senang itu seakan lenyap saat menyadari ruangan klinik Kakashi yang begitu berantakan. Perasaan buruk tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Naruto pun segera berlari, memeriksa satu-persatu ranjang yang ada disana. Sasuke tak ada. Kekasihnya tersebut menghilang.

"Sial!" teriaknya kesal. Disaat seperti inipun selalu saja ada penghalang yang membuat rencananya berantakan. Tak ingin menunggu waktu lebih lama, Naruto pun berlari keluar. Menyusuri lorong penjara yang mulai sepi ditinggalkan para tahanannya. Entah kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba merasa harus segera menemukan kekasihnya tersebut, seolah akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk jika ia terlambat sedikit saja.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Terima kasih yang sudah menanyakan tentang FF ini. Aku kira tak ada yang menunggunya. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah mengabaikan FF ini begitu lama, saya buat chapter ini lebih panjang. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. ^^

お誕生日おめでとうございます Sasu-chan ;)

July 23, 2015


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak memejamkan matanya, namun bayangan rasa sakit yang akan didapatkannya membuatnya sontak memejamkan mata. Jika ia mati detik ini juga, Sasuke mungkin akan menyesal seumur hidupnya. Ia belum mengucapkan perasaannya pada Naruto, dia belum berterima kasih pada pemuda _blonde_ tersebut, dia juga ingin meminta maaf karena selama ini dia sudah sangat merepotkannya.

_Brukk__—_

Sasuke membuka matanya begitu mendengar sesuatu seperti benda terjatuh. Matanya membola melihat Sai tengah beradu tinju dengan seseorang. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat pemuda yang sudah menolongnya tersebut dengan jelas karena posisinya yang sedang membelakanginya.

* * *

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : YAOI, Alur Cepat, Typo(es), etc**

**.**

* * *

"Siapa kau, brengsek!" seru Sai mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah setelah beranjak dari posisi tersungkurnya. Jarum suntik yang ada di tangannya kini entah terlempar kemana. Ia murka melihat seorang pemuda berkulit coklat yang kini menghalangi rencananya.

"Apa itu penting? Kurasa kau tak membutuhkan namaku." Mendengar suara orang tersebut serta melihat _posture_ tubuhnya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke teringat seseorang. Bodoh! Bukankah dia adalah calon gagal boneka Danzo. Darui, dia masih ingat betul lelaki itu karena dialah yang menyebabkan Naruto terjerumus oleh permainan gila tersebut.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Ia tak begitu suka dengan Darui, meski dialah yang kini menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Darui tak menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Ia masih fokus dengan Sai yang ada dihadapannya. "Hentikan tindakanmu, atau kau akan mendapatkan masalah setelah ini."

Sai tersenyum misterius. _'Masalah? Memang apa yang bisa diperbuat napi rendah sepertimu?'_ Cemohnya dalam hati.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku, setelah itu aku pasti akan pergi dari sini." Sai cukup percaya diri kali ini. Posisinya sebagai tangan kanan Danzo membuatnya dengan mudah menyingkirkan siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Pergilah Uchiha." Sasuke semakin tak mengerti mendengar perintah Darui terhadapnya. Lagi pula kenapa dia harus pergi dari sini? Meski keadaannya tak memungkinkan untuk melawan Sai, Sasuke tetap saja tak ingin menjadi seorang pengecut—untuk kesekian kali, ia juga tidak mau berhutang budi pada orang lain, cukup Narutolah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya begitu rendah saat ini.

"Apa kau tuli, Uchiha!" kali ini suara Darui sedikit meninggi. Mungkin lelaki itu kesal padanya, tapi memang tak seharusnya Sasuke kabur begitu saja. Ada sesuatu yang harus ditanyakannya.

"Kenapa?" ucapnya lirih, matanya menatap tajam Sai. Ia begitu penasaran kenapa Sai sangat berambisi untuk membunuhnya. Saat di toilet, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, ia sempat mendengar suara Sai begitu pula setelah ia selesai menjalani operasi. Sasuke yakin pendengarannya cukup bagus untuk membedakan suara orang. Ia yakin jika Sai adalah dalang dari kejadian buruk yang selalu ia alami, namun karena ia tak mempunyai bukti, Sasukepun hanya diam. Bahkan ia tak bercerita sama sekali pada Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto menganggap dirinya sendirilah yang melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

"Kenapa kau begitu menginginkan kematianku!" Sasuke mengatur nafasnya setelah berteriak. Tubuhnya dalam kondisi lemah saat ini, sehingga untuk berteriak saja membutuhkan banyak energi.

Sai tertawa lirih melihat ekspresi Sasuke, wajah frustasinya benar-benar membuatnya senang. "Tentu saja karena kau pastas mendapatkannya, aku hanya ingin membantumu agar kau bisa berkumpul dengan keluargamu di alam sana, apa kau tak ingin berkumpul dengan mereka, Sasuke?"

Darui yang sejak tadi terdiam mulai tertarik akan pembicaraan dua pemuda tersebut. Mungkin dia akan mendapatkan info lebih dari mereka, dia memang tipe orang yang selalu penasaran akan suatu hal, untuk itulah sampai akhirnya ia sedikit dimanfaatkan Naruto setelah mengetahui sifatnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam, sedikit membuat Sai kesal. Bagaimana dia masih bisa menampakan wajah polos tak berdosa yang tak tahu apa-apa. Sai baru ingat, meski sulit mengakuinya jika darah Uchiha juga mengalir di tubuhnya membuatnya sedikit mengerti akan tingkah polos Sasuke. Yah, semua Uchiha seperti itu, minim ekspresi dan bermuka datar. Mereka pandai sekali menutupi emosinya. Untuk hal ini Sai sedikit bahagia karena memilikinya juga.

"Apa kau juga seorang Uchiha?" Dua pemuda yang lainnya menoleh. Darui nampak sedikit kikuk ditatap oleh dua pasang _onyx_ seperti itu. Okay, dia hanya menduga saja, melihat Sai dan Sasuke begitu mirip. Mungkin saja Sai juga keturunan Uchiha dan sedang melakukan perang saudara. Klan Uchiha memang terkenal seperti itu, dulu ia pernah mendengar Madara Uchiha dan Shisui Uchiha bertengkar karena memperebutkan warisan sebelum akhirnya keduanya meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Sasuke semakin menajamkan matanya melihat Darui, ia tak rela orang seperti Sai mewarisi darah Uchiha. Klan Uchiha adalah klan terhormat, sehingga tak mungkin orang picik seperti Sai termasuk di dalamnya. Jika Sasuke kesal akan pertanyaan Darui, Sai justru sebaliknya, ia tersenyum penuh arti.

Sai melihat kearah adik tirinya tersebut, menikmati raut kesal yang begitu nampak disana. "Ada apa Sasuke? Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu? Apa kau terkejut?" Sai melangkah mendekati Sasuke, namun karena ada Darui yang menghalanginya, dia terpaksa berhenti dan membuat jarak dengan lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan ceritakan sebuah kisah padamu, anggap saja itu sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur telapmu setelah ini, adik kecilku." Sai melirik Darui yang ada disampingnya,—_'tentu saja setelah aku menyingkirkannya lebih dulu.' _Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Tubuh Sasuke membeku mendengar panggilan Sai untuknya. Jangan bilang jika ucapan Darui ternyata benar? "Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu brengsek!" umpat Sasuke kesal, karena hanya Itachi seoranglah yang pantas memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kau memang adikku, lebih tepatnya adik tiriku." Baik Sasuke maupun Darui terkejut bukan main. Adik tiri? Ternyata dugaannya benar. Sai memang mempunyai hubungan dengan klan Uchiha.

Onyx Sasuke membulat sempurna mendengarnya. Mana mungkin Sai adalah kakak tirinya. Dia yakin jika selama ini dia hanya mempunyai satu kakak, dan dia adalah Uchiha Itachi bukan yang lain.

"Jangan pernah berkata bohong, brengsek!" Sasuke semakin tersulut emosi. Mungkin benar jika Sai terlihat mirip keturunan Uchiha, namun ia yakin jika Sai bukanlah Uchiha, apalagi mempunyai hubungan darah dengannya. Dan satu hal yang pasti jika ayahnya tak mungkin mengkhianati ibunya.

"Apa memang seperti ini semua Uchiha itu? Lari dari takdir dan selalu mengingkari kenyataan. Cih, beruntung aku tak pernah tinggal dengan ayahku. Setidaknya aku tak akan lembek sepertimu seperti saat ini." Sai melirik Darui yang ada dihadapannya, kelihatannya orang tersebut sibuk mendengar kelanjutan ceritanya. Sai menyeringai, dengan gerakan cepat ia menerjang darui dan menancapkan jarum suntik lain yang sudah ia sembunyikan.

Daruipun berontak, ia memukul Sai hingga terjungkal. Ia tak menyangka serangan dadakan dari pemuda tersebut namun saat hendak menghajar Sai lagi tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa aneh. Ia baru sadar sesuatu menancap di pahanya, dengan tangan yang bergetar dia mencabut alat suntik tersebut. "Apa yang ada didalamnya?" tanya Darui lirih, ia tak sanggup berbicara lebih keras karena tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas. Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sebelum lelaki berkulit coklat tersebut tumbang. "Kau beruntung bukan racun yang kumasukan disana." Ucapnya sebelum kembali memperhatikan mangsa utamanya.

"Jadi adikku, sampai dimana tadi? Oh, iya aku hampir lupa mengatakan padamu sesuatu. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih telah membunuh Orochimaru untukku." Untuk kesekian kalinya Sai berhasil membuat jantungnya bekerja ekstra hari ini. Jadi Sai memberikan informasi pembunuh keluarganya pada tersangka yang salah?

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya siapa pembunuh keluargamu sekarang." Sai menginjak kaki Darui yang menghalangi jalannya, ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke, berjongkok dihadapannya dan menyentuh dagu pemuda tersebut. "Kau tak perlu mencarinya, karena sekarang dia ada didepanmu." bisiknya lirih.

Sasuke sontak menyeret tubuhnya untuk mundur. Ketakutan tiba-tiba menyergapnya, ia benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai Sai, bagaimana mungkin jika dia—tidak! Sasuke yakin jika Sai berbohong, dia sudah membunuh orang yang tepat, dan juga akan sia-sia pengorbanan Naruto yang telah menggantikan dirinya—sebagai pembunuh—saat ini.

"Kau pasti tak percaya bukan? Baiklah, dengarkan ceritaku baik-baik adikku tersayang, setelah itu tidurlah untuk selamanya."

.

_"Kaa-san, aku mohon bertahanlah, aku mohon!" teriak seorang anak kecil yang kini sedang memeluk ibunya yang tengah sekarat. Sang ibu sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mendengar tangis pilu putranya._

_"Sa-sai, se-telah i-ini Kaa-san mo-mohon ti-tinggal-lah de-dengan Tou-sanmu." Wanita yang masih cantik diusianya yang tak lagi muda tersebut mengusap surai hitam anaknya dengan tangan bergetar._

_"Tidak! hiks—dia bahkan tidak tahu aku ini anaknya, dia sudah meninggalkan aku dan ibu. Dia bukan ayahku!" teriak bocah bernama Sai tersebut disela isak tangisnya._

_"Ti-tidak sa-sayang, di-dia tidak meninggalkan kita, di-dia hanya lupa." Rasa sakit pada tubuhnya semakin bertambah, dan kini kembali menyerang hatinya. Ia tahu tubuh tak pernah berbohong. Perkataannya tadi seperti sebuah belati yang menusuk tepat ke jantungnya. Anaknya benar, meski ia malu mengakuinya jika memang dirinya telah ditinggalkan tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa mengingkari kenyataan. Memang apa yang ia harapkan dari wanita simpanan dari pengusaha kaya seperti Fugaku Uchiha? Fugaku bahkan membuangnya saat ia tahu jika dirinya telah mengandung anaknya._

_"Berhenti membelanya Kas-san, aku sudah muak mendengarnya! Apa Kaa-san kira selama ini aku tak tahu apa-apa? Dia lelaki brengsek yang berani menyia-nyiakan orang baik seperti Kaa-san. Dia tak pantas menjadi Tou-sanku!"_

_Perkataan anaknya benar-benar membuat Saori tertohok. Ditengah deru nafasnya yang terputus-putus ia berusaha menjelaskan pada anaknya jika semua tak ada yang salah. Namun jika ada yang patut disalahkan itu hanya dirinyalah yang pantas. Dialah yang menjadi pihak ketiga dan mengganggu keharmonisan keluarga orang._

.

Sai tersenyum miris mendengar ceritanya sendiri. "Dan kau tahu apa yang telah terjadi setelah ibuku meninggal? Ayahmu, Uchiha Fugaku menolak keberadaanku. Mungkin dia takut akan keberadaanku yang akan membuatnya malu. Dia tak pernah membiayai hidupku, pengobatan ibuku bahkan biaya pemakaman ibuku sekalipun. Apa orang seperti itu pantas disebut ayah?"

Sasuke terdiam, ia masih terlalu terkejut mendengar semua ucapan Sai, hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Sai untuk mengeluarkan sebuah belati kecil dari balik punggungnya. Sasuke seharusnya kabur dari sana, namun sebagian tubuhnya yang lain menyuruh untuk tetap tinggal. Jika itu memang benar Sasuke merasa bersalah atas perbuatan ayahnya. Tak seharusnya ayahnya lepas tanggung jawab atas perbuatannya, mungkin saja jika ayahnya mau jujur jika dia memiliki anak dari wanita lain, ibunya pasti bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada dan mungkin kini ia masih bisa berkumpul dengan keluarganya.

"Dan untuk membalas semua rasa sakit ibuku maka kau juga harus ikut bersama mereka!" Sasuke tersentak begitu melihat Sai yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya dengan sebuah pisau yang diarahkan pada lehernya yang sontak saja akan mengenainya sebelum sebuah tangan tan mencengkeram tangan pucat tersebut diwaktu yang tepat.

**_Grab—_**

"Jangan pernah kau berani melukainya brengsek!" desis si pemilik tangan tan tersebut tajam. Sasuke mendongak, melihat kesekian kalinya siapa yang menjadi pahlawannya kini, ia tak menyangka orang yang dirindukannya kini menyelamatkannya kembali. Menjadi pahlawannya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Naruto, cepat lepaskan tanganku!" Sai mencoba melepas tangan Naruto yang mencengkramnya. Sai benar-benar mengumpat keras dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa selalu saja ada penghalang saat ia ingin membunuh adik tirinya. Seolah Sasuke selalu dijaga oleh malaikat dari iblis pencabut nyawa seperti dirinya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, sialan!" dan sebuah hantaman keras mengenai wajah Sai hingga membuat pemuda tersebut terhuyung. Sai meludah merasakan nyeri pada bibirnya. Ia tahu jika untuk beradu fisik dia tak mungkin menang dari pemuda _blonde_ tersebut. Sai masih memikirkan cara lain untuk ikut melenyapkan penghalangnya, tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia saja karena Naruto kembali menghajarnya tanpa ampun hingga membuatnya roboh tanpa perlawanan yang berarti.

Setelah membereskan Sai, Naruto mendekati kekasihnya, ia memeriksa setiap inchi tubuh Sasuke, setelah memastikan tak ada luka yang berarti iapun segera menggendong Sasuke dan menuju ke rencana awalnya. "Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini, kita tak mempunyai banyak waktu." Sasuke hanya bisa mencari pegangan pada tubuh kekasihnya agar tidak terjatuh saat Naruto menggendongnya dengan tergesa. Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang ingin ia tanyakan, namun melihat wajah kekasihnya yang begitu serius membuatnya bungkam. Untuk kali ini saja dia percaya pada Naruto, karena Sasuke yakin jika pemuda _blonde_ tersebut akan membawanya keluar dari kegelapan yang merengut hidupnya kini.

.

* * *

**Die Game**

* * *

.

Kakashi melihat jam di tangannya, ini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit dan Naruto belum juga kemari. Jika begini rencananya yang sudah mereka susun akan sia-sia. Kakashi sendiri hanya bisa menunggu Naruto dengan was-was di sudut toilet penjara. Naruto sudah membongkar toilet tersebut, mengakali para tahanan lain jika toilet itu telah rusak dan melakukan penggalian secara diam-diam disana setiap hari selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Entah kapan dia melakukannya hingga tak ada seorangpun napi yang tahu. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun Kakashi sendiri masih belum bisa mempercayainya jika tak melihatnya sendiri.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu lama." Kakashi menatap bingung Naruto yang kepayahan menarik nafas dengan Sasuke yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Sasuke hendak menjawab namun ucapan Naruto memotongnya.

"Nanti saja penjelasannya, Kakashi kau bantu aku membuka closet itu." Naruto menurunkan Sasuke dan segera beranjak membuka closet yang ada disana. Dengan diam, Kakashipun membantunya. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa menatap sekelilingnya, memastikan tak ada yang tahu. Sasuke cukup mengerti dengan penjelasan singkat kekasihnya tadi. Ia juga tak berani bertanya lebih meski ribuan pertanyaan kini menyerang kepalanya. Dirinya masih terkejut akan kenyataan jika Sai adalah kakak tirinya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Naruto berhasil membuka closet tersebut dan menampakan sebuah lubang yang menyerupai terowongan dimana terdapat pipa-pipa kecil mengelilinginya. Mungkin Naruto selama ini menggali atas dasar mengikuti kemana pipa tersebut bermuara.

Naruto mengkode Sasuke untuk mendekat, masuk ke dalam pipa tersebut lebih dulu. Setelah memastikan Sasuke sudah masuk, ia tak langsung menyusul kekasihnya. Naruto terdiam menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan penuh arti. Ia tak tahu harus berterima kasih seperti apa pada dokter tersebut, ia terlalu banyak merepotkan dokter tersebut hingga ia bingung ingin membalasnya seperti apa. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Hanya itu yang terlintas diotaknya, terlalu sulit baginya untuk mengucapkan kata perpisahan, karena sesungguhnya ia sendiri tidak ingin meninggalkan orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya tersebut. Naruto sendiri juga yakin, tanpa katapun Kakashi pasti sudah bisa menerka apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

Kakashi mengangguk, membalas senyuman Naruto dari balik maskernya. Ia tahu Naruto masih merasa sungkan padanya, mungkin pemuda tersebut berpikiran jika dia terlalu merepotkannya, tapi jika boleh jujur Kakashi ingin mengiyakan. Naruto terlalu membuatnya susah namun ia juga menikmatinya. Setidaknya ia bisa mendapat sedikit hiburan di hotel _underground_ yang membosankan ini dengan kehadiran si pirang yang menyeretnya ke dalam sebuah masalah.

_'Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi.'_ Ucap mereka berdua dalam hati masing-masing.

Sementara ditempat lain Bee nampak begitu marah. Ia berkali-kali menggebrak meja yang ada didepannya. Umpatan kasarpun ia tujukan pada si _blonde_ yang telah berani mempermainkannya kembali. Ia merasa ditipu, karena sampai sekarang Bee belum menerima imbalan atas apa yang sudah Naruto janjikan jika telah mengikuti permainannya.

"Bisakah kau hentikan tindakan kasarmu itu? Jika dia menipumu, itu berarti kaulah yang bodoh karena begitu mudah mempercayainya." Ucapan Raikage seolah seperti kertas yang dibakar diatas api kecil hingga membuat api kecil tersebut semakin berkobar. Amarah Bee benar-benar bertambah, ia mengerang kasar. Bee bersumpah jika Naruto gagal akan permainannya sendiri, ia sendiri yang akan memberikan hukuman yang setimpal untuk si _blonde_ sialan itu.

"TANGKAP MEREKA!" Sebuah teriakan heboh mengalihkan perhatian Bee dan juga Raikage. Nampaknya satu jam sudah terlewatkan terlihat saat ini para penjaga nampak bergegas menangkap para tahanan mereka, tiba-tiba saja Raikage penasaran apakah Naruto bisa kabur dari tempat ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya pada Bee yang nampak tergesa-gesa keluar. "Tentu saja memcari seseorang dan memberikan pelajaran padanya." Ucapnya tajam. Raikage beranjak dari duduknya, memandang keluar jendela. Nampak disana para polisi beradu tinju dengan para napi demi menyeret mereka kembali ke selnya masing-masing, bahkan tak segan-segan para penjaga menembaki kaki setiap napi yang memanjati tembok beton berkawat duri tersebut.

"Tetaplah disini, jika kau berada disana kau juga akan ditangkap oleh mereka."

"Aku tak peduli, jika aku tertangkap pun kau pasti bisa mengeluarkanku dari sini." Sinis lelaki berjuluk Killer Bee tersebut.

"Berani keluar dari sini maka kau akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu."

'_Shit!'_ umpat Bee dalam hati. Ancaman itu lagi? Bee benar-benar bosan mendengarnya. Jika ia tak mencintai pekerjaannya ini, ia pasti sudah memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri sejak dulu. Mungkin para napi banyak yang tidak tahu jika Bee sebenarnya adalah seorang napi yang menyamar. Dia sebenarnya komandan divisi rahasia dibawah perintah Raikage yang memang bertugas untuk menjalankan misi-misi penting yang dirahasiakan. Dan kali ini dirinya disuruh untuk menyamar sebagai seorang nara pidana dari Kumogakure, sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah misi rahasia antara Hokage dan pemimpin tertinggi desanya.

Tsunade—pemimpin desa Konoha meminta tolong pada Raikage untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi selama ini di rumah tahanannya, terlalu banyak orang yang meninggal dalam waktu sebulan ini tanpa penyebab yang jelas, untuk itulah Raikage datang kemari sebagai mata-mata sekaligus relasi. Ia berpura-pura sebagai kawan dari desa seberang yang mempunyai hobby judi dengan melibatkan para napi sebagai mainan mereka. Tentu saja Raikage juga sudah menyiapkan rencana lainnya, yang mungkin bisa membantunya untuk mensukseskan rencananya. Namun dari semua itu, ia masih penasaran dengan imbalan Naruto yang ditawarkan Bee. Entah kenapa dia merasa Naruto bisa memegang ucapannya.

Sebuah ketukan singkat mencairkan suasana tegang yang di ruangan tersebut. Baik Bee dan Raikage sendiri menatap tajam lelaki berkulit coklat yang kini berdiri diambang pintu dengan kepayahan.

"Kau!" Bee tentu saja terkejut karena lelaki tersebut ternyata teman selnya sendiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mana teman brengsekmu si Uzumaki itu?" Bee bergegas mendekatinya, ia mencengkram baju tahanan lelaki tersebut dan ingin meuapkan emosinya. Sementara lelaki itu sendiri tak menanggapi tindakan Bee sama sekali, ia tetap tenang, matanya menatap Raikage seolah meminta izin untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Lepaskan dia!" seolah mengerti akan arti tatapan lelaki tersebut, Raikage menyuruh Bee untuk melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Tapi—" Melihat raut wajah sang Raikage yang begitu serius membuat Bee mengalah namun hanya untuk kali ini saja, pikirnya.

Dengan dorongan kasar Bee melepas lelaki tersebut. Lelaki itu membungkuk hormat sebelum melangkah mendekati Raikage dan mengambil sesuatu yang ada di punggungnya. Bee yang mengira lelaki itu akan menyakiti pemimpinnya mulai mengambil sikap untuk menjatuhkan teman selnya tersebut, namun sebuah gerakan kecil dari tangan Raikage membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang amat penting hingga kau berani kemari." Tentu saja itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, sehingga lelaki tersebut atau biasa dipanggil Darui itu tak berniat menjawabnya sama sekali.

Lelaki tersebut tak menjawab dan justru menyerahkan sesuatu padanya. Raikage mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat beberapa lembar kertas lusuh yang disodorkan kepadanya. Bee yang sejak tadi ingin menerjang Darui mulai sedikit tertarik akan kertas yang dibawah teman selnya itu.

"Apa ini?" Raikage mengambil kertas tersebut, ia membacanya sekilas dan terkejut akan isinya. "Hanya ini yang bisa aku curi dari kantornya Danzo, ku harap ini bisa sedikit membantumu menggulingkannya dan menjebloskannya ke tempat ini bersamaku."

Untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya Bee rasanya ingin berteriak apa maksud Darui, namun melihat Raikage yang tersenyum membuatnya bungkam seketika. _'Aku tak salah jika mempercayaimu Uzumaki Naruto.'_ Batin Raikage senang.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang." perintahnya kemudian.

Darui hendak melangkah keluar namun ucapan Bee menghentikan langkahnya. "Tunggu!" Bee melangkah mendekatinya memberikan _glare_ mematikan pada teman satu selnya itu. "Apa kau kesini atas perintah Naruto?" Darui menyingkirkan tangan Bee yang mencengkeram bajunya kembali.

"Yah, aku kemari karena ingin menyerahkan bukti kebusukan Danzo atas perintah Naruto."

"Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu jika Raikage bukanlah musuh?" tanya Bee tak sabar.

"Aku—" Bee menautkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Akulah yang memberi tahunya. Begitu pula tentang dirimu, aku diam-diam menyelidikimu dan melaporkanmu padanya." ucapnya seraya berlalu pergi dari sana.

Sialan, jadi selama ini Naruto menyuruh rekan satu selnya untuk memata-matai dirinya dan mengambil informasi dari lelaki ini. Bee benar-benar tak habis pikir, si _blonde_ yang terlihat konyol dan bodoh itu bagaimana bisa mendesain rencana sampai seperti ini. Bahkan dirinya yang agen rahasia saja tak bisa menebak rencana si _blonde_ sialan itu.

"Kurasa aku tak diperlukan lagi disini. Aku pergi dulu." Sepeninggal Darui, Bee membatu pada posisinya. Ia masih begitu terkejut jika Naruto menepati ucapannya.

"Bukan waktunya untuk melamun Bee, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini dan segera melaporkan Danzo pada Tsunade segera."

Darui tersenyum begitu mendengar suara lantang sang Raikage. Ia merasa bebannya seakan terangkat. Selama ini dirinya selalu diselimuti bayang-bayang perasaan bersalah atas Naruto. Karena dirinyalah Naruto bisa terjerumus kedalam permainan gila Danzo. Dialah sebenarnya yang terpilih, namun ia menolak. Ia memohon bahkan bersujud di kaki Danzo demi tidak mengikuti permainan berbahaya tersebut, Naruto yang tidak tegapun menggantikan dirinya sebagai boneka Danzo karena Naruto yang sempat akrab dengannya tersebut mengetahui alasannya. Darui tak siap untuk mati dalam permainan keji itu, lebih tepatnya tak sanggup. Kurang beberapa bulan lagi dia keluar dari penjara ini, jika mengikuti permainan tersebut mungkin dia akan keluar dari sini hanya dengan namanya saja. Yah, dia tidak bisa bertarung, meski dibalut tubuh yang tegap dan terlihat sehat, sebenarnya dia mempunyai penyakit sendi yang sudah kronis. Hal itulah yang menyebabkannya menolak permintaan Danzo, ia masih ingin keluar dari sini dan bertemu dengan bayinya lagi yang sudah dititipkannya dipanti asuhan. Ia tak mau meninggalkan bayinya sendirian hidup di dunia. Naruto yang memang pernah satu sel dengannya—sebelum satu sel dengan Sasuke—pun datang bak pahlawan kesiangan menyelematkannya. Sejak saat itu Darui merasa berhutang banyak pada Naruto, untuk itulah dia membantu Naruto melakukan rencananya, karena hanya ini yang dia bisa lakukan demi membalas kebaikan pemuda _blonde_ tersebut.

.

* * *

**Die Game**

* * *

.

**3 Months Later**

Sudah tiga bulan sejak kejadian yang menggemparkan rumah tahanan Konoha. Banyak napi disana yang kabur, namun banyak pula yang mati karena tertembak oleh penjaga saat menolak untuk dibawa keselnya. Killer Bee dan Raikage juga sudah kembali ke desanya, mereka mendapat hadiah kepingan emas dari Hokage karena sudah berhasil membantu menangkap tikus dalam anggota kepolisian Konoha. Danzo sudah dihukum mati satu bulan yang lalu, karena selain terbukti melakukan tindakan kejahatan dengan permainan gilanya itu, dia juga terbukti korupsi uang pemerintah serta melakukan tindak asusila pada beberapa napi disana. Sedangkan Kakashi sendiri, ia sudah dipindah tugaskan. Dirinya sudah tidak bekerja lagi di klinik para tahanan melainkan di rumah sakit Konoha, bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung Tsunade mengangkatnya sebagai kepala dokter disana. Darui? Dia kini sudah dibebaskan dan hidup bahagia bersama anaknya.

"Kau melamun?" Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Merapatkan sweater pemuda tersebut. Naruto membalikan tubuh Sasuke, menatap _onyx_ yang memikatnya begitu dalam dengan pandangan sendu.

"Dia akan dihukum mati hari ini." Ucap si _raven._ Naruto menangkup wajah kekasihnya atau lebih tepatnya pendamping hidupnya tersebut. Menyatukan dahinya dan menarik tubuh ramping tersebut untuk mendekatkan pada tubuhnya.

"Apa kau sedih? Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Sasuke menggeleng. Buat apa dia mengasihi orang yang dengan tega membunuh seluruh keluarganya. Dia hanya merasa kesal atau kasihan? entahlah yang jelas Sasuke kini merasa seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu otaknya.

Sai, kakak tirinya tersebut apa sama sekali tak mau berniat meminta maaf padanya. Meski itu hanya dalam hati. "Jangan pernah memikirkannya jika itu membuatmu sedih. Jika memang ini jalan yang pantas diterimanya untuk menghapus dosa-dosanya maka kau seharusnya merelakannya." Naruto mengangkat dagu Sasuke, mendekatkan bibirnya dan melumat bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Ia ingin Sasuke melupakan masa lalunya, ia ingin Sasuke hanya memikirkan kehidupannya kini, bersama dengan dirinya serta keluarga yang ia coba untuk bangun. Naruto masih setia memagut bibir tipis kekasihnya, lumatan yang tadinya pelan dan penuh perasaan kini berubah menjadi kasar dan penuh nafsu. Sasuke tak tinggal diam, dia juga membalas ciumannya. Kedua tangan yang menganggur tadi kini ia kalungkan di leher Naruto, Naruto sendiri juga menarik pinggang Sasuke untuk semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Karena kebutuhan oksigen ciuman tersebutpun terlepas, seakan tak rela kenikmatan tersebut hilang, Sasuke kembali mendekatkan bibirnya, kali ini dirinyalah yang mencium bibir Naruto lebih dulu. Mereka terus berciuman, melampiaskan hasrat masing-masing seakan waktu tak pernah berhenti berputar.

Naruto melepas tautannya, mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal dengan mata yang setia menatap seseorang yang kini menjadi miliknya penuh kelembutan. "Kau tak lupa dengan janjimu hari ini bukan?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Kita akan menjemput Gaara dari panti asuhan." Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri begitu mendengar ucapan kekasihnya tersebut, hampir saja dia melupakan hal penting itu. Sasuke tersenyum sebelum menganggukan kepalanya. "Ayo!" Naruto menggandeng lembut tangan Sasuke, menjemput calon keluarga baru mereka. "Hn" gumam Sasuke antusias. Dari sinilah kehidupan baru mereka berawal, Sunagakure. Desa kecil yang nyaman dengan penduduk yang ramah. Tak ada yang tahu akan identitas mereka, masa lalu bahkan asal usul kehidupan mereka berdua, karena lembar baru baru saja mereka buka untuk melanjutkan hidup yang mereka coba rajut bersama.

.

**The End**

* * *

Maaf jika endingnya mengecewakan, daripada discontinue mendingan dilanjutin dengan cerita seadanya. #dilempar  
Okay, ada yang mau review di chapter terakhir ini?

August 14, 2015


End file.
